The 68th Hunger Games
by Tridentsandsugarcubes
Summary: Fear is a crazy thing. It makes us turn into totally different people. The 68th Hunger Games are crazy as it is, but does your tribute have what it take to survive? SYOT closed! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first fanfic guys! I'm super excited. Put your tributes in the palm of my hand, where they will face their worst fears and live their most terrifying nightmares! I hope you like it, review so I will know your opinion! Please PM me with your tribute ideas using the guidelines at the bottom. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Hunger Games:(**

****Head gamemaker Seneca Crane had a problem. Last year's games had been quite a bore in the capitol, and if that didn't change this year, Crane may lose his job and maybe even life. This terrified him, but he didn't waste that terror. He used it to play off others fears, the tribute's fears. This would be the final test of keeping their sanity. It would be dramatic and gruesome. No way way he was out of that control room yet, he chuckled to himself while modifying a the arena plans.

What is your tributes:

Age, gender, district (please have a back up one too), personality, physical appearance, history, family/friends, token, worst fear, and any other odd tidbits you want me to add.


	2. District 1 Girl Reaping

**(A/N) Here is the first reaping. It's the district one girl. I'm going to do one for each of the tributes, unless I have time to write them both in one chapter. So, yeah review. I still have some spots open so pm me if you have a character!**

Annabelle Carlisle- District one

I sat tapping my toes, counting down the seconds till I could get out of this prison- school. Kit and I were going to have a picnic outside today. The bell rang and I sprinted outside. I jogged home. Walking takes too long. I live in the country, so it's a long way from the suburbs where my school is. Suddenly, I hear a loud thud. I whip around, attempting to locate this noise. Some men with large axes are cutting down a tree.

We don't have many trees in district 1, that's district 7. But the few that we do have should be protected. The men begin sawing another tree and I unconsciously decide to intervene. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled. Then I started climbing up the tree.

"Hey little girl, get down from there!" Shouted the man holding the biggest saw.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Girl, we need to cut down this tree to make more stores. Now get down!"

I shook my head ferociously. "No! This tree is a living thing that needs respect. It is home to tons of animals and can't be cut down!" I shouted.

Now the man was getting angry. My father came walking down the road and was furious to see me in the tree. "Annabelle Grace Carlisle, get down here right now! You are late for your training."

I stalked down the tree very ticked off with my father. Once I was down he wasted mo time in yelling at me, "Annabelle! What are you doing? You are going to get yourself killed with all this tree and animal nonsense. Why can't you focus on your training like the other kids in this district? Then maybe you could get this family a little respect by winning the games rather than us being the local freaks. It's all that cat's fault! I knew it! I should have never let you-"

"Dad, chill out. I am plenty focused on my training. And that cat has a name, Fluffy. He was my only friend when we moved."

"'Friend'? That cat attacked you. Plus you still had your other friends. Now you have to want to be a wildlife veterinarian and be so different!"

"Dad, I'm still going to volunteer for the games. I still train so that I can dominate. I'm just different from all my peers because I still have a heart!"

"That is no excuse for being late! I've told you over and over again not to be late!"

Kit couldn't have picked a worse time to walk up behind us. "Hey Anna, ready for our picnic?"

"Sorry Katherine, but Annabelle is grounded."

"Dad! That is so unfair!"

"To bad, you'll live."

I angrily stomped the rest of the way home and into my room. Then I slammed the door behind me. My mom said nothing, she was used to my dad and I fighting. Fluffy curled up into my lap. I stroked him and whispered "Oh when will they learn I just want to be free! I want to be with the animals and help them. I'm not weird!"

I heard the door slam open. Then I heard stomping coming to my door. My dad bursted through it. "You have one minute to give up that stupid dream of yours or you can just leave. I am tired of being the laughingstock of the district because my daughter wants to be some animal healer." He said cooly.

I didn't hesitate. I pulled out a bag, shoved tomorrow's reaping outfit in it, and walked out. Out of my room. Out of our house. Into the woods. I remember a day when they loved me. When they moved out into the country so I wouldn't be sick all the time. Why did no one understand? No one at all in the whole of Panem got the crisis of our destroying nature. It was messed up. I sat under a scraggily oak tree and twirled my elbow length black hair in it's ponytail. I sighed.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Kit!"

"I thought you were grounded."

"I was, but my dad doesn't want me anymore so now I'm here."

I drifted along in my thoughts again. If only there was a way I could get the message out there, some one would agree with me, right?

"What are you thinking about?" Kit asked.

"You are my best friend right? You can't tell anyone," I say.

"Okay..."

"I'm going to volunteer for the games tomorrow."

"What?!" she shrieked, "You are only 15!"

"But I have a chance to win it. Even if I don't I can still tell everyone about saving the trees and stuff. And I'll prove my dad wrong."

"But... But..." she stammered.

"I'm going to do it. Now goodnight, I'm going to bed."

-Annabelle's Reaping

The bad thing about sleeping outside is as soon as the sun gets up, so are you. District 1's reapings are in the morning, so I won't be bored all morning. I got dressed in a brown dress that matched my dark eyes. It covered my scars from falling that are on my legs. I put on some white heels that contrasted with my mocha skin. For the first reaping ever, my mother won't be able to force me to wear her makeup. I fixed my ponytail and headed towards downtown. I avoided Kit, she was still upset with me.

I wasn't going to change my mind though. During the Treaty of Treason she found me and came over. She held my hand and there was a tear going down her face. I was her only friend. I squeezed it and she looked away. The escort called out the name "Shimmy Carol."

I recognized her as an 18 year old who was planning to volunteer anyways. That's not going to happen, I thought. I pushed to the front and yelled "I volunteer" as loud and fast as I could. The escort called me up. Shimmy shot me her death glare. I smirked at her. I looked out confidently to the crowd. Kit was crying and my dad looked proud. Very proud.

Goodbyes

Kit came running into the room. She hugged me. "You have to win. You are the only one that's nice to me."

"Hey, I am totally gonna win. Then I'll look out into the crowd and tell them to help my cause."

The peacekeepers came and took her out. Before she left, she handed me a bracelet of wood. It was perfect. It could be my token. My little sister Amy came in with my mom and dad. Amy said, "You are going to be great."

My mom hugged me and my dad grabbed my shoulder. "I'm proud of you kid," he said.

They were my last visitors. I sat waiting for the 69th annual hunger games to begin.

**(A/N) Did you like it? Review! I'll try to update soon.**


	3. District 1 Boy Reaping

H**hhhheeeeeeyyyyyy! Here's the second tribute from district one! There are still tons of empty spaces so pm me you character! If I don't get it soon it will have to be a bloodbath character, so hurry up guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, Finnick wouldn't have died. But I don't, so ... Poor Annie!**

Savues Tilling- District 1

"Where do you think you're going loser?" I asked in my deepest voice.

The boy tried to run, but I grabbed his neck and lifted him up to my face. Dreer Asberg is the weakest, most puny excuse for a tribute in the whole district. He deserved to be beaten daily. By me.

"Please, please leave me alone. I don't want any trouble," the kid cried.

I laughed and shook the pathetic boy. "Well, guess what. I do."

I laughed more. He tried to squirm away, but I put him in a headlock. My biceps are as big as his head. My buddies took turns punching and kicking him. Weakling I thought. Finally I threw him across the courtyard and he ran away crying, with a bloody nose and two black eyes. This is so much fun. Soon death won't be a limit, I can go as far as I want.

I flipped my jet black hair out of my face. It was getting rather shaggy, I need a haircut. My friends and I continued to walk to my house from training. Tonight my brother was going to have a party to celebrate my celebrate my volunteering. My mom and dad will be working, like always, so it will be a good one.

•••

At sometime last night, someone got out the beer. After that everything got all blurry. All I remember is this really pretty girl. I've never seen her before, but she was absolutely stunning. I would like to find her right now, but with my hangover I can barely get ready for the reaping. Paul, my older brother, comes in and helps me button my blue collared shirt that matches my eyes oh so well.

When I walked downstairs, I found my mother crying. Crying is weak. But it is my mother. "What's wrong?" I asked in the most exasperated tone I could execute.

She just cried more, so I shrugged and headed to the square.

-Savues's reaping

The square was packed by the time I got there, it's really hard to be on time when you can hardly walk. I found my friends in the same state as I was in. Then our weird escort got up and started talking. Her accent is so annoying I just want to punch her. Shimy, the girl my age planning to volunteer was called, which is kind of ironic. Then the weird 15 year old Annabelle Carlisle volunteered. I laughed out loud because although Annabelle was tough, she was no match for me.

The escort called out the name for the boys. Dreer Asberg. He looked so pathetic walking up there, sniveling and crying. I just had to trip him. When the lady asked for volunteers I waved my hand tall and proud. I walked up and literally pushed Dreer off the stage. He was embarrassing our district. I looked out into crowd and saw the pretty girl from last night. I winked at her. "And what is your name?" asked the escort.

"Savues Tilling," I said.

"I give you the tributes of district one!" She yelled.

I took Annabelle's hand and squeezed as hard as I could. I winked at her, but she scowled back. She was never my friend really.

-Goodbyes

My mom and brother were my first visitors. My mom was sobbing hitsterically. "Don't die," she screamed.

My mom is very overdramatic. Paul and I both rolled our eyes. Paul and mom hugged me and then left. My next visit was from my friends. They came in hollering and whistling. They congradulated me and didn't use their whole three minutes. on his way out, Svott said,"There's a girl next," and wiggled his eyebrows.

Was it my girl? From last night?! When she came in I walked over to her and tried to make out with her, just like last night. She stopped me. "I came here to say that last night was last night, and doesn't mean anything. I could never love you, especially with what you do to my brother."

Wait, her brother was Dreer? How could I not know that? Oh that little turd! As soon as I get home, I'm going to kill him!

**(A/N) Now that you are done reading, you can:**

**1. REVIEW!**

**2. Pm me a character!**

**3. Pm me an arena idea!**

**OR... **

**4. Be a loser and do none of the above.**

**p.s. please don't be a loser.**


	4. District 2 Girl Reaping

**(A/N) This was the first tribute I got. Or... the first tribute I liked a lot. District 2 female. I'm happy, two updates in one day! Well, I am sick. Anyways, I'm not going to be good at deciding the winner, so please pm me your votes, or if you have any other characters. So, thats all for now folks!**

Darcy Madoka Hayes- District two

"Madoka! Mikaru's here!" my brother shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I went in with the two. My brother's face was brick red. He had had a crush on Mikaru since as long as I could remember. Some people may think it's weird that your older brother had a crush on your best friend. I think it is actually really cute.

"Hey Mikaru!" I said.

"Hey!" She said back.

Then my dad and stepmom came in with our stepsister Kristen. She held two new dresses and some hair ribbons. I hate her so much. She gets all our dad's attention. That and she is a little brat. "Look at my new dresses Madoka!" She said cheerfully.

"They're pretty Kristen," Alec said sarcastically.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Alec! Apologize to your sister!" Our step mom Paige scolded. " Sorry," Alec muttered.

"Come on Mikaru let's go to my room," I suggested.

"Your brother is really sweet," she said.

If only she knew. I twisted my necklace. It had a purple M for Madoka and a green A for Alec. "You shouldn't be so mean to Kristen. She's your sister and she looks up to you."

"Have you not met her? Did she not just spread that nasty rumor about Alec and I? She takes all dad and Paige's attention and love. It may be wrong to hate a 10 year old, but she's not a child, she's a devil."

By now Mikaru is used to my rantings. Kristen opened the door and said, "Mommy said you have to go buy my candy," she said.

"Okay we'll go get it in a little while," I said not caring.

"No I want it NOW! And actually get the good kind this time," she whined.

I grunted and got my shoes on. Then we headed out to the sweet shop. It was in the square, a popular hangout for those who's parents had a job there. I heard the whispers and felt the points. People were so starved for drama that they actually thought my brother and I were dating. I love Alec, but not in that way.

"Just ignore them," Mikaru whispers.

I pushed past them all. I grabbed some candy and pulled out my money. I handed them both to the guy behind the counter. "Oh, you're Madoka Hayes. I've heard about you."

Enough is enough. I grabbed the guy's collar. "Listen here mister, you don't know me. That vicious rumor is not true in any way. My idiot sister made it up and I would appreciate everyone not being so involved with my personal life."

I pushed him away from me and walked out without the candy. Who cares if Kristen is angry at me, it doesn't matter! I stormed home and threw myself on the bed. My brother knocked on the door. "Hey, do you want me to help you train some more, just in case you go tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said.

We went down to the cellar. Ever since dad and Paige stopped using it, we changed it into a training place. It wasn't a secret, but no one needed to know about it. We practiced knives, swords, and hand to hand combat. But I was itching to work with my whip. Although everyone in training excelled at every weapon, I am the best at using a whip. I can snap the head off a dummy in two seconds flat. "How's your friend. Mikaru?"

A smile crept up on my face. "Oh you mean how's your life long secret crush?"

I waggled my eyebrows. He smiled at his shoes. "We should probably go to sleep now, tomorrow's going to be a big day."

I pushed him and went to my room. I pulled out my ponytails and went to sleep.

-Madoka's Reaping

Time to get ready for the reaping. I always wake up early. When you sleep, you look 's why I don't let people watch me sleep. I look over at Kristen and think how easy it would be to kill her now.

I pulled my hair into two ponytails, one with my brown hair and one with my purple stripes. I put on a dark purple blouse and a black skirt. And of course my necklace. I headed out early so I could get a good spot for Miraku and I. I waited for an hour and a half before she finally got here. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized, "My boyfriend and I just broke up."

Yay! Now Alec has a chance. "I saw Kristen. She is so cute!"

I snarled at her, " Shut up," I snapped.

Then we all had to quiet down for a capitol video and the treaty of treason. Then it was time for the tributes. The escort looked ridiculous, he has girlier clothes than I had. He pulled out a slip of paper. "Mikaru Hydorne."

Mikaru stood frozen. She couldn't win the games. She could never leave home. She shakily walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers?"

I raised my hand. "I volunteer!"

I walked confidently up to the stage. I was going to win the Hunger Games.

-Goodbyes

Alec came first. He gave me a hug. "I won't lose to ANYONE. I WILL return because you're the one who's gonna make me win. NOBODY and NOTHING is going to get in my way."

"I know," he said. "Take your necklace with you, as your token."

I nodded. Then he had to leave. Next came Mikaru. "I promised Alec that I would return, and I'm not breaking that promise. However... If something happens... Promise me you will marry my brother. He loves you."

Miraku's face turned bright red. I smiled and hugged her. "See you soon!" She said.

The peacekeepers pulled her out and brought in the rest of my family. I dove right into their goodbyes. First, to my parents. "You will regret never acknowledging Alec and I. Don't deny it, you know it's true."

Then to Kristen, "By the way, I hate you and hope someday you are in my place for hurting us. You would never last more than a minute. And when I win, none of you count on getting any of my earnings."

Then I pushed them out, not even waiting to see the looks on their faces

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! Review please. Or send me in a character. Or both, but don't review me a character please!**


	5. District 2 Boy Reaping

**Sorry this took so long! I'm trying to make them a bit longer. Thank you for continuing to read. Although I would like more reviews. _Hint hint!_ Well, still pm me some characters! **

Nathaniel "Nate" Pierce- District 2

"Ready... Set... GO!" Yelled Etiam.

We were doing some warm ups for lacrosse. Etiam's the team captain. And captain of track. And football. And basketball. He's the coolest guy in school and the best in training for the games. And he's one of my lead tormentors. "Alright let's do thirty pushups."

I was on about fifteen when Etiam came to speak to me personally. "Doing pretty good there, aren't you brainy?" Then he stepped on my back and pushed me down. "Look guys, the weakling over here can't even do a pushup without falling!"

Everyone laughed and I could feel my face getting red. Then the girls came out. Of course everyone starts doing stuff to impress them, but I just kind of sit there with a dumb look on my face. They came over to me and started talking with me. "Heyyyyyy Nate," Jena, Etiam's girlfriend says.

"H-hhi Jena," I stutter back.

"We need you to do our homework because ummm, we don't want to!"

I nod idiotically. "Oh yeah, after the reaping tomorrow, we're gonna have a party. And you are soooo much fun at parties," said one of the other girls, "You are realllllllly sexy when you're drunk."

"Sounds fun," I said, trying to sound cool.

The other guys were giving me death stares, so I took all their homework and went home. Here I quickly became indulged in the world of Algebra 2. Not for long though, because my mom interrupted me. "Est-ce que vous faites du bénévolat demain?" **(french**** for will you volunteer tomorrow?) **

I sighed. This was always a tricky subject. I always wanted to volunteer. That way I could win and everyone would have to kiss my butt, not kick it. However, I was never the one supposed to volunteer. This person is always picked before hand. Nor am I now. Sure there are several volunteers, but the escort always picks the set person. This year, it's Etiam's turn. "No ma, that's not really my thing."

"Vos autem uindicarent!" **(Latin for, but you would win!)**

"I dunno, maybe."

Then I shoed her away. I got out my lighter and flipped it up and down. It was supposed to be good luck. I would probably get arrested for arson and treason if anyone saw. It didn't work though. Maybe, I could somehow keep Etiam from volunteering. Hmmm. I'm gonna sleep on it.

-Reaping

Mornings are my least favorite part of the day. I like my beauty sleep, a lot. My little sister Catelynn came in and poked me gently until I woke up. "It's time to get ready," she said in that sweet little voice of hers.

"Okay, I'm up!" I said in an eerily chipper voice tone for so early.

What am I saying, I'm always chipper for her. I roll out of bed and get on my reaping clothes. I put on the best clothes of my best clothes, I'm going to the capitol today. Khakis, my best collared shirt, and a tie. I even left out my glasses, my right eye can get a little blurry.

I confidently strode out the door. I'm going to volunteer. I'm going to win. All are going to bow at me feet and want to be around me. Other than the reason that I do all their homework. I rememberred I hadn't eaten breakfast and went to buy an apple. In the store was none other than Jena.

Still on my confidence high, I went to say hi. I'm very proud to say I did not stutter once. "Hello Jena," I said in my best seductive voice.

She glanced up at me. "Hey Nate," she said.

I'll admit, I do have a little thing for Jena Vincent, everyone does. But today I am confident- or stupid- enough to forget about her big, strong, overly jealous boyfriend. "How are you doing Miss," I said again in that seductive voice again.

"Good... Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Oh Jena, babe, all you girls seem to think I'm only sexy when I'm drunk. That's not true," I replied.

She giggled. "You are extremely good looking," she said.

Then she started to stroke my hair. Things were going perfect. Then she abrubtly jumped back. "I've gotta run, Etiam's outside. See you at the party?"

"Certainly my lady."

I winked at her and she giggled her way out. I think that's pretty much a success. A lot better than it could have been. I took a bite into my apple. My mind wandered to so many things! She actually thought I was good looking!

"Hey you!" yelled a familar gruff voice.

I felt being pushed and then my face impacting into the wall. "Why were you flirting with my girlfriend?"

Darn my confidence. "I... No... see, Jena? We were just-"

"Can it Pierce, I know you called her babe. Only I do that. Now I'm gonna beat you so hard..."

I felt his hand collide with my face. Then another in my stomach and a kick in my groin. I squirmed away. There were four of them. Bullying by numbers, how original. Maybe... I don't know. I try to run, but one of them grabs me. "Not so fast slick, we're just getting started!"

They continue to beat me up, and. I can't do anything because one of them are keeping a hold on me at all times. One of the peacekeepers walked by and they dropped me. "Everything alright here?" He asked.

All my tormentors, looking too innocent, said, "Yes of course!"

"You okay kid?" He asked.

The boys sent me silent threats. "Yes sir, everything is fine."

"Keep moving then, we've got places to be."

Then he walked away and the boys quickly continued their jobs. "Thanks Nate, for helping us out. You're really our buddy, Nate!" One named Flash said sarcastically.

Then they continued beating me up. Etiam pulled out a pocket knife. That's when I needed to get away. The first slash at me just barely scraped my arm. Only a little blood trickled out. The second caught me right in the calf. It was much deeper than the first. I cried out in pain. They laughed. The third missed me completely and lodged in Flash's hand. He shrieked like a little girl and collapsed to his knee. I ran to the reaping and got there in time to see a girl named Madoka volunteer. Etiam and his goons were no where to be seen.

Some twelve year old got reaped and I hastily volunteered. When I got to the stage, our escort eyed me suspiciously. He flared his nostril up and told us to shake hands. We shook. I winked at Madoka and she looked away. She was pretty, brown hair and purple highlights. Almost like a capitolite.

-Goodbyes

My family came to the Justice Building to see me first. My little sister gave me a big hug. "Try to stay out of trouble Catelynn," I said to the little trouble maker.

My mother and father were full of praise. "Good job son, keep the lighter with you. We'll see you soon."

My mom said,"Que va a hacer un gran,"(**Spanish for You are going to do great.)**

"Thanks guys. I love you. I'll see you soon!"

They were my only visitors. No pretty girls and no jealous boyfriends. I sat back, kicked up my feet and waited to be taken away.

**(A/N) If anyone can tell me what Broadway show the fight scene is kinda based off of I'll let your favorite character survive the bloodbath! Pm me though so it's not interactive. Hint: bullying by numbers! Okay thanks! REVIEW!**


	6. District 3 Girl Reaping

**Here's the next one! I hope you like her. I still need more characters so please pm me some. Pretty please with sprinkles on top? I'm sad that no one knew what Broadway show that last one was from. I'll give you one more chapter. Oh yeah, check out one of my favorite stories, _I Promise. _It's in my favorite stories and I promise, it's really good. See what I did there? Haha! Wow. **

Vivian Spark- District 3

"What are you doing Jolt? Where are you going? Are you going on an adventure? Can I come? Wh-"

"Vivian! Shut up! I'm just going for a walk!"

"Are you sneaking out? Are you going with your friends? Oh! Are you going to the whispering tree?"

"No, no, and no! Why do you keep thinking I'm going to the 'whispering tree'? There is no such thing!"

"Sure. Suuuurrrrreee."

"Ugh!"

She left and slammed the door. I'm alone. Now I can fly! I wrap a blanket around my neck and climb on the bed. Then I jump. Now I'm a bird flying high above the clouds. I was looking down at our tiny district. My little house was the size of an ant. I was flying! The wind flowing through my fiery ginger hair. _Thud._ "Vivian! We have told you again and again!"

My mother came into our one roomed house carrying a basket of tulips in one hand and my smoldering dad. "But mom, you know I have a... A?"

"A hyperactive imagination? Yes, you do. Now move, your father had a rough time at the factory today."

My mom sat him down and started cooling him with cool water. "I just wish she cold calm down, Bary."

"I know Ama," said my dad in his quiet, hoarse voice. "It's just her way of coping.

Exactly, why should I think about my dad being the test guinea pig for all sorts of dangerous products OR I could say he's a famous pop singer. "Hey mom, can we move to district 4?"

"No, what? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Can I have a flower?"

"Sure but only one. Go play outside or something."

I took a pink tulip and went outside and walked to the park. I wasn't kicked out, I was walking with my handsome boyfriend. He's a prince. "Oh beautiful princess of mine, will you marry me?"

He held up the tulip. "Why of course!"

I plucked the flower up and tucked it behind my ear. Then I saw Jolt. She was with a boy. "Jolt! Hey Jolt! Guess what?" I yelled and ran over to her. "Jolt! Guess what! I'm engaged!"

I pointed at the flower. "Who are you?" I asked the boy. "Are you Jolt's boyfriend? Why do you like her? What's your name? Where do you live?"

"Vivian, shut up! You're embarrassing me!" She spit out through her teeth.

The boy laughed. "I'm sorry Gil, I've got to go."

She pulled me by the hair. "Oh Jolt! Stop that hurts! Ow ow ow!"

"You stay away from me! Except for when we're at home, ignore me! Do not acknowledge my existence!"

I started to say something, but she covered my mouth. Everyone is really annoyed with me today. I went back home, hoping things would be a little better. I heard my mom yelling, "Why can't you just quit?!"

"You can't quit on the capitol honey, you know that. It'll be alright."

I burst in the door. "Hey dad! Did you know mockingjays can only fly three miles per hour? That's slow."

Jolt came in. "Hey, Jolt was with a boy today! His name was Gil!"

Jolt became very flustered. "No I didn't, and even if I did Miss Big Mouth scared him away! Now I'll never have a boyfriend!"

"It's not my fault I was just saying what I thought."

"Well you were thinking annoying things then!"

"I-"

"Girls, enough," my dad interrupted. "This house is too small for everyone to be yelling about!"

"Fine," Jolt murmured.

"I can't see how this house is so small. It has forty three rooms, and an indoor pool. It's practically a palace once you consider the prince!"

"Oh there we go again! Always with the stories and the imagination. I hate to break it to you Vivian, but we live in a shack, all we eat is trash, and they use dad as a test monkey! Just shut up for once about all this happy nonsense, alright?" Jolt yelled.

But... But. I feel the tears run down my face. I can't think of a clever comeback right away, so I yell, "I hope you get reaped tomorrow!"

Then I curl up in a ball under the bed. I can barely hear Jolt mutter under her breath, "Ditto."

-Reaping

When I wake up my face still is red and blotchy from the tears. I literally cried myslef to sleep last night. I imagine my prince hugging and comforting me, like my family failed to do. Jolt and my parents are already up and getting ready. I slept late! I jump up and get ready, trying to be fast like a peacekeeper. Luckily my hair is short so I don't have to spend an hour fixing it like Jolt and mom do.

We actually manage to get to the reaping on time. As soon as I got in the square they started. It was almost as if they were waiting for their wonderful queen to begin. I feel as if I'm at a beauty pagent, and they will be picking tge prettiest to win. Of course I am the prettiest, trading my current looks for those of a princess. "Vivian Spark!" I hear a name call out.

I whip my head around trying to find the source of the speaker. I felt a nudge from the girl beside me. They called my name. Did I win the beauty contest? No, crap, I'm going into the games. I'm going to die.

-Goodbyes

The Justice Building is a cold, unforgiving place. I'm out on a beautiful meadow. No, that image shatters in a blink. Maybe I'm on the beach. No, I'm not there either. My mom and dad come running in. "Viv, I'm so sorry!" My mom burst out.

She was sobbing and for the first time I actually saw a few tears trickling down my father's face. "You can win, honey. I have faith in you," my dad said.

There was no faith in his voice though. We all knew I was going to die. I'm only twelve. "I love you mommy and daddy. I'm sorry for being such a nuisance."

My mom, if this is even possible, started sobbing even harder. "You aren't... Not-"

"Time to go," said a peacekeepers.

We all hugged one last time and they left. Next was my sister. "Vivian, listen, last night I didn't mean any of those things. I love you so much, I would die for you. I'm so sorry."

"If you would die for me why didn't you volunteer for me?!" I screamed.

"I was afraid. I don't know."

"You are a coward! You have a better chance of winning and you said you would die for me! You hate me! You are going to be happy when I die!"

"No, Viv, I won't. You have to believe me."

She started crying. "Out! I said get out!"

Now I'm going to win. This isn't just some wild impossible dream. I'm going to win and Jolt will never get that happy moment she's waiting for.

**(A/N) You know you want to review, you know you want to! I like this kid, she's a little on the insane side. That's good!**


	7. District 3 Boy Reaping

**Here's the next one. I updated really fast, you guys owe me. Why don't you review? Here is the list of all the characters I currently have:**

**1) F- Annabelle Carlisle**

**M- Savues Tilling**

**2) F- Madoka Hayes**

**M- Nate Pierce**

**3) F- Vivian Spark**

**M- Data Darrel**

**4) F- Amber Holloway**

**M- empty**

**5) F- empty**

**M- Axel Lokester**

**6) F- Skye Andronicus**

**M- empty**

**7) F- empty**

**M- empty**

**8) F- Alaina Markson**

**M- Empty**

**9) F- empty**

**M- empty**

**10) F- empty**

**M- empty**

**11) F- Amber Miles**

**M- empty**

**12) F- empty**

**M- empty**

**Pm me one of the empty tributes!**

Data Darrel- District three

"Pass me the ball!" Yelled Jamie.

Right now we were in the grand finale of our little soccer tournament. My team was winning. "Goal!" Yelled my other friend playing the referee.

My team was in an uproar. Joey, on the other team, tried to stalk away grumpily. "Don't get your panties in a twist, it's just for fun," I said.

He muttered something unadible under his breath. He ws always a sore loser. I heard someone's high heels hitting the pavement. It could only be one person with such immensely loud shoes- my mother. "Data Darrel! You get over here right now!"

"What mom?"

"I went to your room and saw your homework sitting out on your desk, unfinished! What do you have to say for yourself mister?!"

"Mom chill out, I'll do it later."

"I'm not going to chill out, I told you to do it before you went out witt your friends!"

We passed a bunch of girls my age. They were what you could call fangirls of me. Let me just say, I sort of know how Finnick Odair feels. Sort of. "Hey ladies," I said.

I winked and flipped my dark hair. They all giggled and sighed. I was going to say something else, I enjoy my fangirls. But my mother grabbed my ear and pulled me home. "You need to do your homework so you can get good grades and eventually become mayor like me."

"Yes ma'm." At this point it's better to agree than argue.

My mom is so uptight. Ugh. I hear my brother pacing around his bedroom next door. I couldn't stand my geometry anymore, so I headed over. "Hey Spark. You're smart, do you want to help me with my homework?"

"Idiot, you know I'm no good at math, Olivia was though."

He sighed. Olivia was his girlfriend who died in the games. She actually made it to the final two. I thought she would win. She didn't though. "Are you nervous about the reaping tomorrow?"

"Nah, I won't get picked. Even if I do, I've been training for years. I'll win."

"Get out."

"Moody much?" I asked sarcastically.

He pointed to the door. "Out."

I rolled my eyes and left. Instead of doing my homework, I did some pushups and bench presses. If I do end up going to the capitol tomorrow, my muscles getting even bigger wouldn't hurt. I'm not as strong as the District 1 tributes typically are, but I'm up there. My chances of winning the games if I got put in are fairly decent.

-Reaping

The morning comes. I groggily get up and put on some work out clothes. I went to see if Spark wanted to go with me, but he didn't open the door. Geesh, he's so depressing. I ran around a near by neighborhood, where are my peers live. Including the girls. I'm really not some sort of player person, but when girls think I'm totally strong, fun, and attractive, why should I tell them otherwise?

I run around the neighborhood twice and no one came out. They are all probably freaking out about who's going to be reaped. At least I'm not likely to be since I'm in the upper class. I run home and hop in the shower. Then I get out and put on some very dressy clothes, I am the mayor's son after all.

I go to the reaping with the rest if my family. Spark has yet to show up. Sometimes he just disappears. I say my hellos to everyone just like a good boy should. Everyone has this odd silence and dreading aura that is present in every reaping. My mother gets up and recites the Treaty of Treason. Then our weird escort begins to call out the names. He's weird, with blue hair. All the capitolites do stuff like that, it doesn't make them look attractive.

The girl is named Vivian Spark. She's only twelve. She has fiery red hair and a mole on her chin. I hear a gasp from the 17 year section and see Jolt Spark. They must be sisters or cousins or something. "Now for the boys," called the escort.

"Data Darrel."

Shoot. That's me. Someone will volunteer, someone has to volunteer! I head up to the stage, trying not to freak out. This is what I've been training for my entire life. Hey! This is what I've been training for my whole life! I can win this! I can do it. Nobody better volunteer for me, and nobody did.

-Goodbyes

My parents and Spark come first. My mom doesn't seem too worried. I don't think she thinks anything bad could happen to the son of someone so important. I don't really think so either. Especially since everyone in this district looks up to me so. "You better not embarrass me in the capitol," she says.

My father doesn't seem so nervous either. Maybe because he alone has seen all my training. Everyone has seen the repercussions, just not the things themselves. "Good luck son. And may the odds be ever in your favor," he says.

Spark though has his doubts. Spark always has his doubts though, so nothings changed. I guess when you lose someone like that, you have doubts. "Not you too," he moans.

"Ahhhh you do care about me! And just for your information, I'm going to win," I informed him.

My next visitor was Jamie. She and I had been best friends since we were toddlers. Lately though, and I hate to admit this, we'd been fading apart. It's my fault of course. She comes and hugs me. "Don't do anything stupid," she says.

"Hey, when do I ever do anything stupid?" I ask.

She laughs and then gives me a kiss on the cheek. Then she scurries out. What, she gave me a kiss on the cheek?

**(A/N) Romance or good luck? You all tell me. I may have accidentally forgotten about her till the end, so... Yeah, sorry. Also thanks to WhiteLightersEatCookies for being the first and only one to know about the Broadway show. It's Spiderman: Turn Off The Dark. That was a really good show. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**


	8. District 4 Girl Reaping

**I'm sososo sorry this took so long! My home internet is all jacked up. The guy's coming to fix it in a few days! I hope you like it and review please!**

Amber Holloway- District 4

"Hey Amber, do you want to go swimming with us after school?" Asked Telia.

I didn't feel like taking my head off my desk, so I don't. They'll get the point after little while. "Geesh, I was just trying to be nice," she says to me. To her other friends, she says, "You would have thought someone died."

Those kind of people really bug me. For all they know, someone might have died. And to think they actually used to be my friends. I can be depressed if I want to. During Mr. Colfeild's class, I feel sleepy. I may have accidentally taken a nap.

_I'm walking along a back road leading to the beach. I'm going to meet my friends for a moonlight swim. I can feel someone watching me, following me even. I reach the place where the gravel road meets the beach. Suddenly, my boyfriend Luke popped out of nowhere. "Luke! What are you doing here?" I ask._

_"I'm here for you. Why don't you come to my house?" He asked, but it didn't sound like he was giving me the choice. _

_"Okay. How did you know I was here?"_

_"That's not important now," he says, the expression in his voice being very demented._

_He takes my hand and pulls me along to his little cabin on the beach. My friends won't care if I don't show, I don't always tell the truth. Luke was practically pulling me along him while he was almost in a run. I try to keep pace with him though. We get to the house and I'm out of breath. He pushed me into the small back room. he then pulled off his jacket. Then his shirt. Then his..._ **(A/N Sorry, gotta keep this t rated. He's attempting to rape her. Let's skip ahead a few minutes)**

_I'm running as fast as I can. Luke's chasing me, and he has a knife. If I could only get to where my friends are... I trip over a pirogue that someone left out. "What are you doing Amber? I love you!" He says._

_There is a crazed look in his eyes. "No! Get away from me!'' I shriek back._

_He holds up his knife. "Well if I can't have you, at least I can have your body,' he says maniacally._

_He starts to attempt to kill me, but I knee him in his private area and push him off me. I find an old fishing pole in the pirogue and hit him in the head with the butt of it. He falls to the ground unconscious. Or at least, that's what I think at first. I go up to look at him more closely. His beautiful, chiseled face has blood trickling down the side of it. I try to find his pulse, but can't. He's dead. I killed him._

I wake up to the bells telling us that we can go home. I run to my locker. Inside, I find what I usually do. Death threats. One says, "I'll get you."

Another says, "You will pay for what you did."

Someone saw that night. The night in my dreams. Yes, it is real. After I killed him, I dug his body out and threw it into the ocean. Someone must have saw me do that. They keep saying that I will pay, but I haven't yet and it's been almost a year. I rush home and go to my room, just like always. I cry and cry, just like always. For some reason, I'm afraid to tell anyone what happened. It's just to painful.

-Reaping

The morning of the reaping starts off like any other morning, terrible. A crushing sadness always takes over me when I have to leave the comfort amd safety of my own bed, to who knows what this day has in store. I go to my one source of happiness, my mockingjays. Pickle and Silver are their names. I go to their cages, only to see that their throats have been cut out. In blood on the wall next too them is written, "I'm still alive. It's me! -L"

Luke is still alive. He wants to kill and maybe rape me. I am paralyzed in mortal terror. I want to start crying and screaming and hiding, but I can't. No one knows my secret. Not a single soul. Maybe I'm mistaken, maybe it's not him. But deep in my heart I know it's him. The best thing I can do now is carry on with life. I pull on a pretty purple dress that apparently complements my eyes. I need to look my best for the reaping.

I wish I had dated someone else. Well, anyone who had been through my situation would have too, but I just want someone to love and someone who loves me back. And not for my body. I clean up the blood and Pickle and Silver so they don't freak out my parents. Then I go eat my breakfast. "Hey Amber, are feeling well this morning?" asks my mom.

I shrug. Ever since that night I have been pushing everyone out of my life, including mom and dad. My dad says, "You better go so you aren't late."

I nod and trudge out the door. I take my time getting to the town square, I won't postpone anything. When I walk in, I hear my name being called out. It was being called out by the lady on the stage. I had been reaped for the Hunger Games. I climbed up. Just another thing to add to my terrible day. Usually, there are some volunteers from my district, but not today. For some reason, no one seemed to want to volunteer for me. Maybe because I used to be so mean to them. I can win, possibly.

-Goodbyes

My mom and dad rush in. They hug me. "Oh Amber, I'm sorry. It's okay, you'll do great."

I don't agree with them. I don't mind dying in the games, then Luke can't kill me. I don't mind winning either though. I wonder who our mentor is. Hopefully it's Finnick Odair. He's dreamy.

(**A/N) Finnick Odair is mine! This girl has a sort of eerie backstory. Anyways, I need a District 4 male to continue the story, so I'm not gonna write anymore until I get one. Sorry to threat, but I can't mess up the flow of the story!**


	9. District 4 Boy Reaping

**Yay! The district four boy came surprisi ngly fast, thanks! Btw, I'm starting an o ther story about Rue and her view on t he 74th Annual Hunger Games, and I wou ld a ppreciate if you read it!:) Well, w it hou t further ado, the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oops! I lied, I haven't done one of these in a while so I need to. I donotowntheHungerGamesthat'sSuzanneColl i ns! I tried to do it fast, so I skipp e d the spaces! Nooooooowwwww here's th e c ha pter for real!**

Danish Ali- District Four

I wake up to the noise of stupid birds c hirping and the too bright sun. It's ha l f past seven and school will start so o n. I roll out of bed and put on the f i rs t thing I see in my drawer. It doe s n' t m at ch, but who cares. Everyone at sc hool an d in the whole distric idio ts, so w ho cares what they thi nk . I hea d do wnsta irs. My sister is dow n there eatin g a pi ece of bread wi th j am .

When she sees me, she rolls her eyes. "D anish, the least you can do is attempt t o look nice. What if someone in the Ca pi tol saw you like that. You look like a p oor fisherman that can't match his c loth es, not part of the district's we ll to d o! Take a lead from me if you n e ed to."

Lubna looks very pretty, as always. She is wearing a white V-neck shirt that bro ught out her more tan complexion. She h as several of the same features, tall, b l a ck hair, and dark skin. It's darke r th an most of those in our district, b ut no t as much as those in district fou r.

I grab a piece of buttered bread for mys elf and begin to make my lunch. Then Lu bna and I walked to school. We were bar e ly on time. School is super boring, as u sual. Lunch comes. It is my favorite par t of the day, because I get to brag abou t my superb food.

Everyday, everyone in the district only eats fish. For breakfast, lunch, and din ner. Unless you're like me and can affo r d any food I want. It's fun to brag ab ou t, I do it to a new person everyday. I g o to some girl with her head down on the table. She doesn't even have a lunc h, s o I can watch her drool over my foo d.

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask, not waiting for her reply.

I sit down and dramatically pull out my lunch. First, a steak from district ten. Then watermelon from district 11. Then for desert, a delicately decorated cooki e. "Mmmm, have you ever had any of this ? "

She didn't answer. She kept her head dow n. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

Still no reply. Everyone here are idiots. I walk away, frustrated. This day has been terrible. Nothing has gone my way. I decide to skip the rest of school and go home. I take a walk on the beach. I may hate this district, but walks on the beach always clear my head. A young woman is sitting on the beach with a boy. "Tatum, we're going to get in trouble if we don't go to school now."

"Calm down Annie. Nothing will happen, I swear," the boy assures.

Then another boy comes and they all start fighting. The girl runs off and the first boy follows her. The other boy hangs his head and walks away, kicking the sand. I see something shining in the sun. I go over and pick it up. It's a seashell painted gold. I pick it up and put it in my pocket. Then I walk home.

-Reaping

The good thing about reaping morning is there is no school, so I sleep in late. Then I get up and decide to dress nice. I'll prove Lubna wrong. I don't have anything good enough, so I look in my dad's closet. I pull out a blue collared shirt and khakis and tuck the shell in my pocket. They fit a little snug. I'm not fat, I'm just a little pudgy. I go to the reaping before Lubna gets ready so I don't have to hear her snappy comments. I get there early and everyone is hanging around with their friends. I don't have any friends. I could get some, but no one's good enough to be my friend.

I stand around awkwardly till the mayor starts his speech. I look around and see the girl yesterday on the beach. She looks distraught. Maybe it's because I took her shell. Haha sucker!

I sort of forget where I am. I tune in again to hear the girl, Amber Hollaway, being called. There are no volunteers today. She was the girl I was talking to at lunch. She used to be a complete jerk, but last year became very quiet and depressed.

"Now for the boys," the escort called. "Danish Ali."

Shoot, that's me. I walk up to the stage. No one volunteers for me, either. I shake Amber's hand. I can do this. I know I can.

-Goodbyes

I walk around the justice building room. After a while, Lubna comes in nonchalantly. "Bye, don't die, or do, I don't care," she says.

"Whatever. Are mom and dad coming?"

"Nah, something happened at the shop."

"Oh."

Something always happens at the shop. I may never see them again. That just makes me want to try extremely hard to win. I have to. All I need to do is kill 23 weaklings. Easy peasy. There are no more visitors for me, so I stay alone, planning.

**(A/N) Sorry this one was a little short, I can't think of anything else to write! **

**That little scene on the beach was with Annie and Finnick and Tatum was the guy who died in her games. You all didn't think I would write about district 4 and not put them in it, did you? Oh there will be more about Finnick, he is Danish and Amber's mentor afterall!;)**

**Review! Pm me a character! Whatevs!**


	10. Mr Odair On The Train

**Sorry, this isn't another reaping! I don't even have the district 5 girl yet, _hint hint_. But you must have thought that was the last you would see of Mr. Odair, hmm? Wrong! He has is own chapter. Well, he's sharing with Danish since the reaping was short. Finnick is my favorite character ever ever ever so, when district 4 is mentioned, there WILL be something about Finnick in there. Oh, and I deeply apologize for my terrible grammar last chapter, if you could ever forgive me? **

Danish POV

The train is very impressing. It is all sleek and shiny. Very capitol styled. I'm excited to get to the capitol, there will be more refined people there. The second we get on the train Amber runs off to who knows where and hides. The joke's on her because I'll try to get on Finnick, our mentor's, good side first. Mentors have to have favorites so they know who to give all the help to.

He introduces himself. "Hello Danish, I'm Finnick. I'll be your mentor. Audent here is going to be Amber's mentor, but we can switch it up sometimes. Speaking of Amber, where is she?"

"She just kinda... Ran off."

"I'll go find her," suggests the other mentor.

She scurries off quietly calling for Amber. "So Danish," Finnick says. "Is there anything as of right now that you want to know? We'll cover everything before the games, but we can start now."

He flashes his famous smile at me. "Yeah actually. You know how every tribute can have a token?"

He nods. "Well do you think you could get this inspected?"

I hold out the golden seashell. For some reason, I had gotten really attached to it. I never got attached to anything in our district but a stupid seashell, but that's okay. Finnick takes it and examines it. First his face shows confusion, then anger, then some sort of twisted sadness. "Where did you get this."

Finnick seems like a cool guy, so I tell him the truth. "Funny story, actually. I was on the beach yesterday and there was this couple. They were on like a date or something. Then this other guy came up and they all started fighting. The girl ran off. The idiot forgot this shell, it must have been hers."

Suddenly, I felt this monumental force push me into the wall. Finnick pushed me, holding me against the wall. There was a infuriated look in his eye. "What did you call her?!"

"The girl.. I ... Um," I stuttered.

"Don't you ever call Annie Cresta an idiot again or I will kill you so painfully you will regret living!" He spat at me.

He then threw me across the room and left me stumbling away.

* * *

Finnick POV.

The shell I'm holding in my hand gets sweaty. Maybe I went a little overboard with the kid. I'm just upset because yesterday, I tried to get the love of my life to be my friend and she ran away crying. That and what he said about her and Tatum dating. They are not dating!

I'll return the shell to her. Yes, then I'll have an excuse to talk to her without risking us being caught. If only she knew why I do what I do, then she wouldn't hate me.

**(A/N) I love you Finnick! The next chapter will be the reaping, I promise. Does that answer your question DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove? It was just a little quick thing. Oh yeah, if y'all want more chapters, I need a district 5 girl!**


	11. District 5 Girl Reaping

**I updated fast, yay! How did you like the last chapter? I know it was short, but **_**cough,**_** it is long enough to be considered a chapter. **_**Cough cough. **_** I'm excited; I only need about half a dozen more characters!**

**Disclaimer- I pop out of the limo, and immediately my fans are holding out their books for me to sign. I wave at them adoringly. Then my alarm clock goes off and I wake up. Then I realize I was dreaming and I am not Suzanne Collins. **

Adeline Hanran- District Five

It's one o'clock in the morning. Mom and Dad are asleep, but Colten is still up with me. I think I'm going to take him to the rebel meeting. Usually I keep it a secret from him when I go. He doesn't need to know all the cruelty of the capitol. But I'll take him this one day. When I was seven, the rebels of district five took me in because my father is a victor. I'm a lot younger than them, so I don't voice many of my ideas, I more of just listen and take in what they say. I'm pretty much just there for power in numbers. "Colten, it's time to go," I whisper. "Follow me."

He nods. I open the window and climb out, holding it open for Colten. Then I prop it open with a book. I take off on a jog along a back road path. Today the meeting's at Coro Mace's house, which is in the Props. The Props is the poorest part of district five. It is also really far from my house, which is in Victor's Village. We run along like that for about twenty minutes. The moon is full tonight, so we can see without torches. They try to have the meetings when the moon is full so no one gets caught trying to see.

I knock on the back door of Coro's house. "What?'' a voice says behind the closed door.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers," I say. That's the passcode that I came up with.

The door cracked open. The man pointed at Colten. "He's with me,'' I assure.

We go in and they have already started the meeting. "Sorry we're late," I whisper.

"It's okay, sit down," says Justice.

Justice is the head rebel in district five. Her parents were killed because of her and her sister Freedom's names. Justice is very tough. "We were just about to start talking about Johanna Mason."

Johanna Mason won the last games. She is from district seven, she won pretending to be a weakling, but turns out is a vicious monster. Well, not really. But she was/is a ruthless killer. She is also very rebellious. The capitol doesn't like rebellious people.

"According to the capitol, her father was killed in a chainsaw accident two weeks ago. Then her mother and brother died in a house fire about a week ago. Her boyfriend disappeared two days ago. All of these happened after she refused to sell her body in the capitol. Yesterday she joined the rebellion in district seven."

That is the update on Johanna Mason. "Tomorrow is the reaping, so we better go ahead and separate. I just wanted to give you this information. Good luck to all of you."

One by one everyone slipped out of the house. I went out first and waited just a little bit away for Colten. Then we run back home. Colten trips and twists his ankle. We have to stop and walk. My thoughts wander on the hope of one day being free. "Shhh, Adeline, you're humming," Colten scolds.

I do that a lot. My mind sometimes forgets where I am and makes my mouth say things I shouldn't. We get home and I help Colten through the window. "Why don't the rebels just break the tributes out of the arena?" Colten asks randomly.

"They can't do that, they aren't powerful enough yet," I say regretfully.

He shrugs and lies down. That's what they always say. We aren't powerful enough yet are the excuse for everything. I spend the rest of the night wondering when they would be ready.

-Reaping

I wake up early so I can get ready and go see my friends before the reaping. I put on a white dress that reached halfway down my calf. I ran out the door. I walk to the fence outside the square that we always meet at. I thought I would be there first, but Jesse was already there. "Hey Jesse, you look nice," I say.

His mom probably dressed him. He had on a blue collared shirt and khakis. His dusty chopped blonde hair was combed to the side. He blushed and looked at his feet. "Thanks."

We had known each other since we were little. We hang out and stuff a lot. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. It's Hunter. My heart does a little flip flop. He is so brave and selfless and kind. Also, he's tan, has black hair that flows perfectly, and deep blue eyes. Maybe that's why I have a crush on him. I catch myself staring at him. "Are you nervous about the reaping?" He asks.

"Not really,'' I say.

"I am," Jesse says.

"Well that doesn't seem like the confident party boy I know," I say and push into him.

He laughs and looks at his feet again. He is never himself when Hunter is around. Maybe it's just because Hunter is so amazing. I hear Hunter chuckling and Jesse is flaring his nostrils. Oh crap, did I just say that out loud? "Oops. Um. We should, um go to the, um reaping,'' I stutter.

"Sounds good to me," Hunter says, putting his arm around me. Ever since he found out I liked him, Hunter has been making fun of me.

I start walking quickly to the square. I give them my finger to prick. Then I head over to the 15 year old section. I don't have any good friends my age, just Jesse and Hunter. Jesse smiles at me from the 16 year old guy section. Hunter wiggles his fingers at me. I feel the blush come over me so I look away. The mayor comes up to the podium and starts all his boring speeches. I yawn. I really could have gotten more sleep last night. I'm really being slow and calm.

I find myself staring at Hunter, and try to stop, but he's just so dang attractive. I glance up at the stage and see that the escort was getting ready to pull out the girl's name. She waited, trying to make the most dramatic show that she could, but it was getting annoying. After she was reaching around in the ball for almost three minutes, the mayor yells, "Get on with it!"

She hurriedly grabs the first paper her hand reaches and reads the name. "Adeline Hanran?"

That's my name. I look around, maybe there's another Adeline Hanran. There isn't. Everyone is looking at me. "Come on dear," the escort beckons.

I shakily walk up to the stage. I look out to the audience and catch Jesse's eye. He looks worried. Hunter isn't even looking up at me.

-Goodbyes

My mother comes rushing in before the rest of my family. "Oh my baby! They can't hurt you, oh no!"

She hugs me extremely tightly. My mother is very over protective. My father hugs us too. "Remember my training," my father says.

Since he was a victor himself, he gave me some training. Not nearly as much as the kids in districts 1, 2, and 4, but it will give me a little edge in the games. I pull out of their hug and hug Colten. In his ear I whisper, "Stay with the rebels, okay?"

"Alright," he says. "Maybe I can get them to break you out."

"No, not yet. Suggest it another time okay? We aren't ready."

And I fully believed that. A tear streamed down Colton's face. I wiped it away. He confirmed my worst fear. If he agreed in thinking I was going to die, I probably would.

The peacekeepers got them out. They had to pull my mom out kicking and screaming. My next visitor was Hunter. He hugged me. "I know this is probably on the least of your worries right now, but I know you like me. I just don't like you in that way; I just want to be your friend. I hope you do well, I'm sure you will."

Then he turns around and walks out. He was straightforward. At least now I know I never had a shot with him anyways. Lastly Jesse comes in. I think by now the reality of the situation dawns on me and it's all I can to not to cry. Jesse can see this, his is my best friend. "I can't say you'll be okay, because if you win or not, it won't. But if you possibly can, please try to win. I can't live without you."

Then he kisses me. He kisses me smack dab on the lips. Then he backs away, keeping his hand on my face. "I love you,'' he says.

"I…"

The peacekeepers come and pull him away, leaving me more confused than ever.

**(A/N) That was a really long one! That's what happens when you leave me a long and detailed character. Thank you Queen of the Type Writers! I'm starting to get excited, we're almost halfway through the reapings, and then we can start on the games! Below this is a magical button that will magically transport you to any exotic vacation spot of your choice! You should click it and review! Haha jk! But seriously review!**


	12. District 5 Boy Reaping

**Welcome back! I can't wait to start with the games and everything. I'm thinking about writing a train chapter for each district, so tell me what you think. This character is pretty cool, so I hope you like him. I'm going to start trying to write the chapters as long as I possibly can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters if I ever use them. I own no Finnick. :'(**

Axel Lokester- District Five

"Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two," I count my pushups.

There is a knock on the door. I pop up and answer. It was my sister-in-law Lia. "The mayor is at the door, he just wants to remind you about tomorrow," she says.

I groaned. He comes and talks to me almost every day. I won't change my mind. "Coming," I say exasperatedly.

I go to the front door. "Hello Axel, I'm just checking to make sure that you still are going to volunteer tomorrow?" He says nervously, almost as if he thought I would change my mind.

"Yes, I'm still going to. Is Melanie still going to be safe from the reapings when she gets older?" I ask.

He nods. "Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I slam the door in his face.

I can hear him sigh from inside. A few years ago, the mayor and I made a deal. He wants our district to have some honor and pride for once. He wanted someone from our district to win the games. But majority of the people in our district are weaklings, no offense. Anyways, I am very athletic and have had a small training system going on, which is much stronger now. He asked me to volunteer when I turned eighteen. At first I wasn't going to agree, but then I thought of Melanie. She's my now six year old niece, who I love more than almost anything. Someday, she will have to have her name put in the reaping. And if I didn't comply with the mayor's demands, you could be sure that she would be picked. So we made an agreement. If I volunteer, Melanie won't have to participate in the reaping and would still get the tessera. It's a perfect answer.

Since that agreement, I've been training like a career tribute. That way I can win, and it will be like nothing has happened. And maybe we can even have a little more money, which won't hurt. We aren't really poor, but we aren't really rich. I go over and help Lia set the table for dinner. Then Kevin comes home from work and we are like a family. Lia is very obsessed with the idea of family dinners and such. She's almost like my mother, since my own died when I was two. Kevin acts as if he is my father, since father left when Kevin was twelve. And Melanie is almost like my sister. Sometimes I can imagine that we are an actual family.

"Are you excited or nervous for the reaping tomorrow?" asked Kevin.

I shrug. "I dunno. Hey after dinner, I'm going out with Nick and Angela," I say.

"Okay."

A normal dinner is tessera bread and some sort of beet or turnip. Today we have the bread and an apple, which is a pleasant surprise. Our district specialty is power, so we don't have all those exotic foods like in district eleven or ten. I finish up my food and wash off my plate. Then I grab my jacket and head outside.

I ran over to Nick's house and knocked on the door. He came out. "Shhh, my baby sister's asleep," he scolded.

"Oops, sorry," I say back, but I don't really care.

Then we walk to Angela's house and get her. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"A lot of kids from school usually hang out at the sweet shop in the square before dark, so we can go there," I suggest.

They both shrug. I really don't care about the kids at my school, but there are going to be girls there. We go one to the shop. All the kids are hanging around outside. I remember when we used to save up every single cent we could to buy things here. Now, it's just a hangout. I see all the pretty girls huddled around each other. I walk on over to them. I flip my hair and smile. I act flirtatious and charming the rest of the night.

-Reaping

I wake up with a feeling of dread. I don't want to go into the games, but I don't really have a choice. I pull myself out of bed. I get dressed and ready to go. Kevin comes to me. "Here, take this. It can be your token in the arena."

He hands me a locket. Inside are pictures of Lia, Melanie, and himself. "Thanks," I say.

Then we all go to the reaping. Right before we have to separate, I hug Kevin and Lia and kiss Melanie on the top of the head. Then I march over to my section and try to look cool, while in reality, I'm a little nervous. There's a reason districts one, two and four usually win. That's because they're stronger, faster, and better.

The mayor comes up and says the treaty of treason. Blah blah blah, whatever. Then the escort comes to announce the girl. It's time to see who my competition is. It's some girl name Adeline. She doesn't look like too much competition. She's seventeen. Then the escort picks the boy. It's some fifteen year old. The mayor was right, without me, no offense, but district five most likely would not have a winner.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout.

I wave my hand in the air. If they don't see me, Melanie will most definitely get picked for the games. But they do see me. They call me up and ask me my name. "Axle Lokester," I say with mock confidence.

"The tributes of district five!" The escort says excitedly as she raises up our hands.

-Goodbyes

All my family comes in to wish me good luck and say their goodbyes. Even though they knew I was going to do it, they still look so worried. They shouldn't worry, I've been training for years, I can do this. I have to keep telling myself this too. "I love you guys. I will put all my effort into coming home. Lia, take care. Kev, bro, no matter what, I'll always be with you. Mel, honey, I'll miss you. Be a good girl and don't forget to smile. A smile will always look good on you," I say.

"Where are you going?" She asks, smiling.

The young girl is still to naïve and little to know such things. Not for long though. "I'm going away for a little bit."

She hugs my legs tight. "Goodbye then, I'll see you soon."

I nod. "Do you still have the locket? Keep it with you, always," Kevin says.

"I will."

We hug and then they have to leave. My next visitor is a surprise, my father. "Son, good luck," he wishes.

"Dad? What are you doing here? We haven't talked for years and now you come back? We are just fine without you in our lives," I say.

My mother died two years after I was born. When Kevin turned twelve, my dad left us to fend for ourselves. We didn't need him, we were perfect without him.

"I just came to say goodbye," he says innocently.

"Bye,'' I say.

He comes and hugs me. It's weird, that's the first time I remember hugging my dad.

**(A/N) Awh, that's sad. Sorry again that it took so long! I've been busy. I still need more characters! PM me for more info. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Just by the way, I am getting a little fed up with all these flirty boys and even girls. No offense, those I've gotten so far can stay. But if I get another flirty person, I will do some extreme editing to him. And I really need more characters that have less of a chance at winning. Thanks! I promise to update soon!**


	13. District 6 Girl Reaping

**Next chapter! I only need three more characters, yay! This is getting exciting! Anyways, read it, review it, favorite it, follow it, you know the drill. I won't bother coming up with some creative and scamming way to get you to do so!**

Skylar Andronicus – District Six

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and the feeling of the warm sun waves on my face. I sit up and stretch out my arms. It feels like a beautiful day. It sounds like a beautiful day. It smells like a beautiful day. I wonder if it looks like a beautiful day. I wouldn't know, because I've been blind since I was four.

"Titus," I call for my brother. "Titus! Where are you?"

Titus is my fifteen year old brother. We love each other very much and he usually is the one that helps me with all my everyday things. "Titus isn't here, he works on Tuesdays, remember? Thanks you just woke me up," mumbles my other brother Cooper.

Cooper is sixteen. He and I fight a lot, but he loves me, probably. I don't say it enough, but I love him, too. "Hanna says she'll come over today and help you out, since tomorrow's the reaping," Cooper continues.

Every Tuesday both Cooper and Titus have to work, usually leaving me alone to watch Sora and my usual drunk mother. But today is special because tomorrow is my first ever reaping. I'm a little nervous, because if I get picked, my blindness will not be my friend. But I have other talents, so maybe I won't die so quickly.

While Cooper was getting ready, Hanna knocked on the door. I felt my way to her quickly, a person can walk without seeing in their own house if they've been there for a while. I open the door, still in my pajamas. "Skye!" She shouts and hugs me.

Hanna is only seven, but she is my only friend. That's because she feels bad for me because of my blindness and neglecting parents. Over the next few hours, Hanna helps me get ready, do all my chores, and do all my daily activities.

At about five, Hanna has to leave and go with her family. Titus won't be home for another half an hour and Cooper won't be home for another few hours. I would make dinner, but I'm not allowed to use the stove without help. Instead I just work on sharpening my other skills with sewing. I hear my mom's "bedroom" door open. Actually, it's more of a large closet. I hear her stumbling out, and she says, "Katherine… Katherine… I need more of my- my special juice."

"No, no more special juice. Mom, my name's Skye. You're drunk," I say, using the same response as always.

"No no no. Special juice. Where's John?" she asks.

"Mom, no more special juice, you're drunk enough. And dad, he's really busy."

Truth is dad never comes around much anymore. I think he has met another woman. He never comes and helps us out any more. Ever since I went blind… I hope that's not why.

"Mom, just go to sleep," I say.

Lately she's been going through a morphing withdrawal. She's been acting more insane than usual.

"I'm home!" I hear Titus yell.

"Titus!" I yell back.

He comes over and pats my head. "Hey squirt," he says.

"Hi Titus," I say back.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asks.

"A little," I admit.

"That's okay; I don't think they'll pick you. You don't have any tessera, you'll be fine," he assured me.

I nod. I just hope.

-Reaping

For the reaping, Titus picks me out a pretty dress. I don't know what it looks like, but I'm sure it's perfect. Cooper even says it's pretty. People say I have light mud brown hair and stone gray eyes. I don't remember what I look like, but I remember what mom and Titus's eyes looked like. Mom has green eyes and Titus has dark, emerald ones. I wonder how different the eyes of a blind person look from those of a normal person.

We all leave earlier than most people usually do. We always have to leave early to everywhere because I'm a little slower. I hear very few people clattering around the square, so I know we're early. Cooper goes straight to the sixteen year old section. Titus helps me over to the twelve year old section, and then goes on to the fifteen year old section once he's sure I'm settled in. Sora goes with mom to wherever the audience goes. I wonder if dad is coming today. He probably won't though.

Slowly, the square fills up. I can tell by the amount of people talking and crying. As if they have something to cry about. Well, they do, but not as much as me. Also people keep bumping into me. They tell me to watch out, but I can't really do that.

I feel someone hugging me from behind. It's Hanna. "Good luck," she wishes.

"Thanks, hopefully I'll see you soon," I reply.

There are butterflies in my stomach. While the mayor gets up and starts talking, I try to remember what a butterfly looks like. It's an insect. It has magnificent wings, or so I've heard. "Now the tribute is… Skylar Andronicus!"  
"Did someone say my name?" I ask the person beside me.

They say yes and mumble they're sorry. I was about to ask why when two arms came out of nowhere, lifting me and carrying me to the stage. At first I was bewildered by the whole thing. Then I started to realize that this means I was reaped into the Hunger Games. Not only that, but I cannot see.

-Goodbyes

They take me to the Justice Building, where I am to say my goodbyes. I'm going into the games. If it wasn't for the bloodbath, or the other tributes trying to kill me, I could use my other skills and senses to survive for a while. But that isn't really the case.

My family comes in. I can hear my mother fumbling and Sora asking what's going on. Cooper and Titus are silent as a stone though. They hug me. They don't say anything. They must think that I have no chance. There's a reason twelve year olds hardly win, and once in a blue moon when they do, they certainly aren't blind. I grab a hold of Sora and hug her too. "We love you," Cooper and Titus say simultaneously.

"I wuv you," says Sora.

"I love you guys too," I whimper. Then the peacekeepers come and shoo them away. My mother was too incoherent to say anything, but I'm assuming she loves me. I sit down on a couch and rub the velvet. It's soft and pleasant to the touch. I might as well enjoy my last month or so alive.

**(A/N) Poor girl. This one was harder to write because I kept wanting to make a description of what things looked like, but I couldn't. If anyone wants to send me anymore characters, that would be helpful! In my bio there's a list of all of the characters I have. Also in my bio is one of my favorite authors, **_**happyflowers2907. **_**She is a super good writer, and her story I Promise is one of my favorites. I haven't read any others because they are all about Twilight and I haven't read that. I Promise is about Annie's Games and in her POV. Check it out!**


	14. District 6 Boy Reaping

**Halfway done with the reapings! This is the most boring part; soon it will get exciting when we see how all the characters react to each other and such. I'll try and go really fast, let's say my goal for all of the tributes being up is next Sunday? I'll try as hard as possible! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, my name is not Suzanne Collins, and I am not that amazingly awesome.**

Percy Porter- District Six

_Two years before the reaping._

_My mother just started dating some new guy. She dates new guys every once in a while. Sometimes they are genuinely a good person, but most times not. Usually they are abusive and cruel. Why she always falls for those kinds of guys, I don't know. This one's pretty bad though. He already hits her and treats her like garbage. Most of the times they at least wait a bit. Where is my father? I'm sure he could help. I never knew him though; no one knows what happened to him. One day, when I was real young, he just kind of disappeared. _

_On the counter is some of mom's morphling. I wonder if it works. I hook up the machine and plug it into my arm. Immediately, the salvation and serenity comes._

Present Day

It's nine o'clock. I'm on my way to a party with some of my friends. Parties are good, you can waste yourself and charm girls and then you forget about your pain. Everyone's at this party, Jeff, Nate, Will. You could say they were my friends, and I act like they are, but they really aren't.

Cynthia, my latest girlfriend, is also there. I date a different girl every month. I have to, it's my reputation. I grab myself a drink and grab one for the lady. It surprises me how even though we may not be the richest district, everyone still has just enough supply of alcohol. We aren't alcoholics, but everyone drinks here.

I spend the night away flirting and joking. But in the back of my mind I can't shake this feeling that something is not quite right. After a couple of hours, I excuse myself and run home. I open the door only to find my mother holding her eye. Near her is Howard, the man she's been with for two years. At first I didn't know why she stayed with him, he is ugly, overweight, and abusive. But now I know. She's scared, just like I am.

When Howard sees me he pushes by me out the door. He's afraid; I showed him a lesson a few weeks ago. He may have beaten me too, but he knows now I'm a force to be reckoned with.

After a little hesitation in shock, I rush to my mother. I bandage her up to the best of my abilities. Then I plug in her morphling. She needs it. Once she fell asleep, I jabbed it into my own arm. First came a sharp pain and then sweet relief. I need it too.

-Reaping

When I woke up, the bag of morphling was dry. And the pain that had all disappeared last night all came to me at once. I got up dizzily and ended up puking. Maybe the alcohol had a little bit to do with it also. I got dressed in a green turtleneck and some blue jeans. Then I brushed my teeth and fell asleep.

I woke up again a little before the reaping. I pulled my mother out of bed and dragged her to the reaping. I tried to act normal, just as always. I went to the girl's fifteen year old section to wish Cynthia luck. "Hey babe, good luck," I say charismatically handing her a flower I found on the walk over.

She smacked me in the face, fluffed up her hair, then walked away. How could I forget, last night she was jealous because I was flirting with other girls. I handed the flower to another girl and kissed her hand. Lord knows who she was.

I went back over with my friends when the mayor started his speech. I looked over at my mother. No Howard in sight. I wave over to her. She sees me, but doesn't wave or smile back. I think she may be on a little too much of the drug.

Finally, the mayor is done. The escort comes, very peppy and annoying. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she says, emphasizing unimportant sounds. "Now the tribute is… Skye Andronicus!"

I look around for this poor girl. She is twelve, I see everyone looking at her. She must be confused. Peacekeepers walk over and carry her to the stage. Now I see she's that one blind girl. I feel bad; she won't make it past the bloodbath.

"Let's see who our lucky boy tribute will be," the escort says excitedly.

"Let's see who our lucky boy tribute will be," I whisper, mocking her.

"Percy Porter," she calls out.

That's my name. Crap, I'm going to die. I shakily walk up. I'm going to die before Skye. I look out into the audience and see my mom. Howard has joined her now. I look at her black eye from last night and know that giving up isn't an option.

-Goodbyes

I have to wait in the room for a while before my mom comes. She isn't such a fast walker, especially when she has the drugs. She stumbles over and hugs me. She sticks a piece of paper in my back pocket. I reach back to pull it out and read it, but she yells, "NO! Wait! Do it … later."

"Okay. Mom, I love you. If… if something were to happen, don't do anything rash or stupid. Break away from Howard. Please," I beg.

She nods, unconfidently, and then mutters something under her breath. Then she collapses to the ground. I'll never know what she wanted to say.

I have no more visitors. I was pretty popular here, but no one was really my friend. I was just sort of a loner. Now I'm going to die.

**(A/N) Well, that's that. REVIEW! Review, please!**


	15. District 7 Girl Reaping

**This is the district seven girl, I'm getting closer and closer. I may post another tonight, depends on how fast I can write it! Probably I'm going to write them all and post them all Sunday night. Sort of like a marathon! Enjoy, and review!**

Shayli Smith- District Seven

I wake up with my youngest sister Kylie's hand in my mouth. Kylie likes to snuggle up to people in her sleep, and so naturally everyone says I have to sleep next to her. We're all really packed in though, since there are seven of us all packed into this tiny room. I look out the window and see the sun rising in the distance. All the orange and reds are so pretty. I have a feeling that today's going to be a good day.

I get up and go into the kitchen/ dining room/ etcetera, careful not to step on anyone. I turn on our little stove and start boiling water for tea. Then I get out some of the tessera bread and put it on plates. Since we don't go to work till after school, Becca and I take turns making breakfast.

Brianna comes and eats first; she's twenty-four and works in chopping down the trees. Then I hear mom get up all the other children to get them ready for school. Out come Becca, James, Quinton, and Kylie. They are all dressed and such. I shove my food in my mouth then go get ready. I put on navy pants and a white shirt. It's very hard to find clothes that fit me, because I'm only 4'6" and I'm super thin.

I brush my long dirty blonde hair. "Shayli," Becca calls. "Come on, we're going to be late for school."

I put down the brush and rush out of the room, only to find everyone else had already left. I sigh and jog to school so I won't be late. I get to my class five minutes late, but our teacher Ms. Kinnian, hadn't noticed yet.

I sit next to my friend Heidi. She whispers to me, "Where were you?"

"Sorry, but I'm always late," I whisper back.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, yes you are. There's a new kid in our class."

She points across the room. Usually we don't have new kids in our class, unless they go up or down a grade. I think I've seen her before though, around town. She looks to be from the community home. Not many orphans from there go to school, and now she must get that chance. She looks nice.

"Her name's Maren I think. She has a weird voice, it's really high," she says.

I shrug. "Ladies, do you have anything you would like to share with us?"Ms. Kinnian asks.

"No ma'am, sorry," I say.

During lunch, Maren is eating all by herself. Heidi and I go and sit next to her. "Hi," I say cheerfully. "My name's Shayli Smith. What's your's?"

"Maren Christensen," she says quietly.

Heidi was right; she does have a high pitched voice. "Well it's nice to meet you. Why did you all of the sudden come into our class?" I ask.

Maren gets a sad look on her face and mutters something uncomprehendable under her breath. "Sorry," I say back, hoping that is what I was supposed to say. "Hey, Heidi and I are going to hang out tonight in the forest, do you want to come?" I ask.

"Um, sure," she says.

"Cool, just don't tell anyone because technically we aren't supposed to be out there."

After school, Heidi and I walk to the wood chopping place where we work. We chop the lumber into smaller pieces, and then it's brought to the craftsmen who make things out of it. My mom is one of those craftsmen/ women, and so was my dad before the accident.

"Why did you do that?" Heidi asks.

"Why did I do what?" I ask, confused.

"Why did you invite her? We don't even know her she could be a murderer or something!"

I laugh out loud. "I don't think she's a murderer. She seemed nice."

"Well, I don't care what she seemed like. I'm not going."

"Come on! Spoil sport! Whatever, Maren and I will have lots of fun without you then."

She pursed her lips. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the work time.

Once I went home and it got dark, I snuck out to the entrance of the forest. I waited just a little bit in for Maren to come. I waited. At about one in the morning, just when I had given up, I saw a shadowy figure running towards me. It was Maren. She was on a full sprint. She ran right past me, and then I saw the peacekeeper chasing her. I started sprinting too. I was faster than her, but we were both fast enough to escape the peacekeeper. Once we were both out of breath, I started to climb a tree. Maren couldn't though. I heard the peacekeeper stumbling through the brush. I pulled Maren up.

I put a finger to my mouth as of to tell her to be quiet. She got it and did that too. The peacekeeper ran by us. Once he was out of earshot, I asked her, "What happened?"

"I was trying to be sneaky and stuff, but I ran right into him. Then I panicked and ran," she admitted.

I started to laugh. Then I started to crack up. Maren had to hold me and put her hand over my mouth so I wouldn't fall out of the tree or be too loud.

After I had calmed down, I noticed we had no idea where we were. So we decided to sleep here.

-Reaping

I woke up to the sound of the reaping bells. I pushed Maren awake. She woke up peacefully until she heard the bells. We started running in the direction we came. There was no time to go home in change. There was barely time to get to the reaping. We got there just as the escort was pulling the girl's name out for the tribute. It was me.

-Goodbyes

I tried to stop the tears from flowing. It was hard though. I needed to look strong, but I couldn't. My family came in to see me crying. They were crying too. My mom came and pulled me in. It must be hard to lose two family members so close together. I was going to die, and she knew that.

She wiped the tears from my face. Then she handed me the beehive necklace my grandma made me a few years ago. I had worn it to every reaping, except for this one. Maybe it was my good luck charm. I hugged each of my siblings individually and said goodbye and that I loved them. Then they had to go.

Maren came next. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I had such a good time last night. You're a great friend."

She hugged me. Then she left. Heidi was my last visitor. "Shayli," she trembled. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

She ran to me and hugged me. She was obviously trying to keep in the tears for my sake. "It's okay. It will all be okay," I say, trying to keep them in myself.

"I'm going to lose my best friend aren't I?"

I nod. "Probably. Just be friends with Maren, okay?"

She nods. Then the peacekeepers have to drag her away. As soon as the door shuts, I hear her sobbing.

**(A/N) Where is Miss Kinnian from? Review!**


	16. District 7 boy reaping

**I just went ahead and posted this one to say that I have all the tributes now, so things can really get started. It's going to be so hard to make any die, I love them all! Well, here's the next one. By the way I love this name!**

Serpent Steed- District Seven

I examine the scar on my face. Every night I do this, reminisce on the past. On how I hate bullies.

When I was younger, I was bullied a lot. I was bullied about how I was fat. I was bullied about how I had/ have no friends. Especially they bullied me about how I'm what most people call "albino." That means I have pale skin and pink eyes. That's really weird, and people don't like weird. In the capitol though, it would be too normal. But I don't like the capitol. Or this stupid district.

I used to just take the bullying, not do anything about it. Then one day I just got sick of it. I was so angry I just punched one of those bullies in the face. Then they picked up a piece of glass and cut me. They don't bully me to my face anymore, but I know they talk about me behind my back.

That's why tomorrow I'm going to volunteer for the games. I may be able to win, I'm big and strong, but there are people bigger and stronger. I just want out, out of this district, out of this life. I hate it here.

I want to show all those bullies that they can't control me, and some things are out of their reach.

"Serpent!" Shouts Uncle Onyx. "Are you still looking at yourself in there? You aren't very attractive, so why are you?"

I sigh. My parents left me when I was real young to live with my brother's father, Onyx Steed. He isn't really loving, caring, thoughtful, or anything else of the guardians that the other kids have, but he gives me food and water and the things I need to survive.

"Uncle, go to sleep," I yell back.

"You go to sleep too!" He yells.

I stand up and go to my bed. Yet, just because I'm in bed doesn't mean I sleep. One could call me an insomniac, because usually I stay up until the unholy hours of the morning remembering those times I got bullied.

The first time I got bullied I was only ten. A bunch of the "popular" boys came up and called me names like fat and weirdo. Not that you can really be popular when you're ten, but they're as popular as heck now.

Progressively, it got worse. When they would learn new insults, they would use them on me. When I was twelve they embarrassed me by telling the whole class who I had a crush on. I never really cared to greatly, other than the fact that I had no friends, until they started beating me up.

Even though I was twice as big as all of them, they would still beat me up. Mostly because I was just too much of a sissy to fight back. But one day I fought back. I may have gotten in big trouble, but at least they don't bully me anymore.

Sometimes it helps me sleep if I imagine them dying painfully.

-Reaping

It's cold outside today. I like the cold, because not many others do. My uncle pushed me out of the house earlier so I could go hang out with kids my age before the reaping. He doesn't know that no one wants to hang out with me. He doesn't know that I don't want to hang out with them. So now I'm sitting here against a wall, staring at the other kids have fun and joke around.

I almost fall asleep when I hear someone crying and yelling. I spring up and look around. It sounds like a little kid. I follow the screaming until all I hear is crying. Around the corner is a little boy, probably about twelve. His nose is bloody and he is crying. Someone punched him in the face.

The only possible culprits are a couple of fourteen year old boys. I get little specks in my eyes from all the anger. I hate it when kids pick on other, younger kids. It reminds me of what happened to me.

So, to defend this little kid, I go over to them. "Did you do this?" I ask, attempting not to flare my nostrils.

"Yeah, I know good right?" says the one who seemed most likely to do it.

I shake my head and punch him with all of my strength. He collapses on the ground, whimpering in pain. A peacekeeper comes over and checks on us. "Is everything alright here boys?" he asks in a menacing manner.

I push him out of the way, hard. Then I go back over to the kid on the ground. "It's okay," I reassure him. "Let's get you home."

"Oh, I don't think so," says the peacekeeper.

I seriously just pushed a peacekeeper. Not just any peacekeeper, but Johia. He's the son of the main peacekeeper, so I'm in big trouble. He pulls out his whip and starts hitting me on the back with it. The first whack had a delayed reaction, it took a while to feel the pain. I was able to stay strong and not pass out throughout the whole thing though.

After what seemed like forever he dropped me and let me attempt to get to the reaping. It took a while and was embarrassing having to pass everyone to get to the front. The mayor starting his speech. I stared up at him and he looked down at me. Then he had to look away. I must look disgusting.

The escort comes and calls the girl, Shayli Smith. She was just walking in and looked so shocked and confused at first, and then reality sank in. She trudged up to the stage while her friend started to cry. "Now for the boys," the escort says. "Sawyer Livington."

It was the kid who was getting bullied today. Ironiclly, I volunteer. I've been planning this escape for months, and now I've saved this kid twice today. I pull myself up to the stage, and the escort wrinkles her nose. I sneer back. This is going to be a fun couple of weeks with her.

**(A/N) I'm not sure if this was his suicide mission, or just a little "vacation."**


	17. District 8 Girl Reaping

_**Leven1313 **_**asked that I try to post one chapter everyday till Sunday. Since this author has majority of the rest of the characters, and that he/she has been one of my most active readers, I said I would. You all can go and thank her****.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done any of these in a while, so just in case you forgot, I ****still ****don't own the Hunger Games.**

Alaina Markson- District Eight

Garrett came and took his seat next to me in the lunchroom. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I say back, not returning his chipper attitude.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Oh nothing's wrong, I just have a rare disease that makes everything I say monotonous," I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's just I hate how snobby all those rich kids are. They think they're so cool because their parents are merchants or whatever and don't have to live in poverty."

"Alaina, you don't even know them well enough to hate them. They actually are pretty nice, I used to hang out with them."

Back before we were best friends, he was in that clique. I used to hate him so much, but then I warmed up to him after a while. "Rich people are always snobby."

"Vicious stereotype. I'm not snobby, or at least I didn't think I was."

Garrett is the mayor's son. So yeah, he's pretty rich. "No, you aren't."

I shut up. I hate it when I'm wrong.

The day drags on, just as any school day does. Once it's over, Garrett walks me home. Usually he stays with me for a while, because with Jacob and Logan always gone at the factory it gets kind of lonely. But today he has to go home, apparently his dad needs his help for the reaping tomorrow.

So I busy myself, bored out of my mind, by doing the chores. Wash the clothes, extra well. Dust, even though there is no new dust from yesterday. Reorganize the pictures on the mantel. Make dinner for Jacob, Logan, and myself. Ever since mom and dad died in that factory accident, Jacob and Logan, my older brothers, have had to work really hard to support us. I really appreciate that, because they are both old enough to leave me all alone, but they don't. It was really hard for all of us those first few months and things were a little rough. It's better now, but I couldn't day it's been smooth sailing.

I meander around the house, waiting for my brothers to arrive so I could have human company. I finger my crescent moon necklace. It was my mom's. She always used to wear it, so when she died, I took it. I haven't taken it off since. When I feel it, it's almost like her and dad are still here with me.

Jacob and Logan should have been here by now, unless they have to work late, which they often do. So I go ahead and bathe myself so they can do it faster when they get home. It takes a long time and a lot of water to wash my long hair, especially because I hate the feeling of it when it's dirty.

My brothers get home just as I'm finishing up. They immediately sit down and start eating, because they are boys and boys are always hungry.

After there is not a crumb of food in sight, they start talking to me. "How was your day?" asks Logan.

I shrug. "Good I guess."

Jacob clears his throat. "Tomorrow, after the reaping, I'm going to ask Wen if she'll marry me."

I gasp. Wen is Jacob's girlfriend. They have been dating since as long as anyone can remember, so I'm glad he went ahead and decided to. The only problem is neither me nor Logan like Wen.

"That's- that's great," I try to say enthusiastically.

Logan has a sour look on his face. "Also, it would probably be easier if Wen just moved in with us, because Alaina is so young and I don't really trust you Logan," Jacob says, once again leaving us speechless.

Logan stands up and walks away. He doesn't say anything, he just walks away. He makes it well known that he doesn't like Wen, which infuriates Jacob to no end. "You like Wen, don't you?" he asks.

I nod slowly, attempting to look convincing. I know he loves her so much, so I try to make him happy.

-Reaping

"He's going to ask her to marry him?" Garrett says in shock.

I just told Garrett last night's discussion. From what I've told him, he agrees that Wen is no good, even though they've only met a couple of times when Wen was on her best behavior. "I know, stupid, huh?"

He nods. A peacekeeper comes over to us. "Move along," he says gruffly.

I'm standing in the boy's section for the reaping. I roll my eyes and walk over to the girl's. Garrett's father comes up and says the same boring speech he does every year. I guess it's mandated, but he could try to liven it up a bit.

Then the escort comes out. At first I am amazed at how tall she is, but then I see her shoes have foot tall heels. She is wearing a skimpy, sparkly orange dress that shows off her figure, which must have been surgically advanced. Her skin is a lighter orange and her hair is a darker orange. She reminds me of an pumpkin, a really curvy, skinny pumpkin. She dramatically walks to the podium with a slip of paper in her hand. On it is the girl tribute's name. "Please don't be me, please," I whisper with my fingers crossed.

"Alaina Markson!" the escort calls out.

Darn it! My lungs stop being able to breath in air. I get dizzy. I take a deep breath and walk up to the stage, with everyone's eyes on me.

-Goodbyes

"It's going to be fine, I promise," Logan says trying to console me while stroking my hair.

I'm fighting back the tears. Jacob and Wen are making out, apparently she said yes. "Everything happens for a reason, right Jacob," Logan asks, obviously trying to separate the two.

"Hmm, oh yeah whatever," Jacob says, pulling out of his trance for a second then diving straight back in.

I can feel Logan's body temperature rise. "Whatever? Whatever?! Alaina is about to go into the freaking Hunger Games and all you say is whatever?" Logan yells.

He lunges at the couple, and the peacekeepers jump in and take them all away. What a last moment with my family.

**(A/N) R&R**


	18. District 8 Boy Reaping

**As I promised, the tribute on Friday!**

Kyle Ko- District Eight

-Reaping

Everyone around me is standing with their friends, laughing and joking. And I sit alone. As always. The absence of friends in my life doesn't bother me; I actually like it more than company. It's quieter, and no one expects me to spend time with them or devote any attention to them. I like to be alone with my thoughts

Today is the reaping day. Usually on these days, I think all about the capitol's unfairness and brutality. It's really not appropriate how they make us slave away for their needs, and in return they kill our children. And one of those children this year could be me.

Hopefully not though, the most one can do is hope for the best. Someone bumps into me. "Sorry man," he says.

"Watch where you're going," I say.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" he says back.

I shove him into the aisle between the girls and boys line of possible tributes. He trips and falls, sprawling his arms and legs out. A peacekeeper comes up to him. "What is wrong with people today? Get up and get in your section!" he shouts.

The boy shoots me a look and jumps up and out of the aisle. I try not to notice the look and glance up to the stage, where the mayor is standing up and walking to the front. He clears his throat and begins his long, boring speech. I don't see why they make us listen to the same stupid speech every year. While the Hunger Games are terrible enough, if they bore us all to death before the reaping, they won't have any tributes.

No one ever pays attention the reading of the Treaty of Treason. We all basically have it memorized by heart. Sixty nine years ago, the end of us districts rebelling came. The outcome was that one district was destroyed and the remaining twelve had to send two tributes in for the annual Hunger Games.

Blah blah, same thing every time. It's incredibly dull. In some of the other districts, the mayor tries to lighten the mood, they joke around a little. But not ours, he's a bore.

After what seems like an eternity, the escort comes up to draw the girl's name. "Alaina Markson!" she calls out.

Some sixteen year old girl slowly walks up, hanging her head. She's obviously scared, and is trying to hide it. Unfortunately, none of the other tributes will fall for that. Some capitolites will, but not any of her opponents.

"Let's see," the escort says. "Our boy tribute this year will be Kyle Ko!"

Me, that is me. Without hesitation, I start heading up to the stage. I don't want to look like a wimp, like that Alaina. Even if I am two years younger than her. The escort, whose name I think is Caraleen, asks for volunteers. There are none. "I give you the tributes of district eight!" she projects. "Shake hands."

I shake her hand. Strong grip and a quick smile. She seems distracted. She has reasons to be nervous, seeing as she hasn't spent years planning about what she would do if she got put into this situation, like I have. Or at least I don't think she has.

-Goodbyes

My family is quick to come to say goodbye to me in the Justice Building. Jiang and Simon are my parents and my five year old sister is named Violet. They aren't as confident as I am. I'm not really scared for the games at all. I've been training my body for months now, and I've been training and planning my mental approach for years. I've got every single possibility covered. Nothing can shake me.

My plan is to go and participate in the bloodbath, just to get my name out there, and so people can know that I can kill and I will kill. Hopefully I'll even be able to kill a few careers. Then the whole arena will fear me. There's more to it, obviously. I may not win, but I'm going to get pretty far.

Violet is crying. She's only five, but I want her to be ready. She's been training with me for the last five months I've been doing so and she knows all about it. "Violet, it's a big possibility that I'm going to win. Don't cry," I beg.

She keeps on sobbing. Mother and father hug me. They aren't sobbing like Violet, but I can see the sadness in their eyes. "You guys don't think I'm going to win! You have no confidence in me!" I accuse.

A tear slips out of mother's eyes. My father sighs. "Kyle, we love you and of course we have confidence in you. We would never want anything to happen to you and if something happens and you get hurt, we will never forgive ourselves. But the thing is honey; there are people who have had far more training than you. They are bigger and stronger than you. We know you have your plan, but other people have plans too, and there's a reason district eight hasn't won terribly many of the games," he says.

Exactly, they have zero confidence in me. "I'll show you, I'm going to win!" I shout.

My mother holds my head in her arms. "You will try hard," she says holding back the racking sobs. "I love you. I love you so much."

I squirm away. A peacekeeper comes in. "Time to go," he says, gesturing them out.

Violet runs to give me one more hug. Then she runs out. Mother and father follow her, with my father's arm around my mother's shoulder. I'll show them, I think. I'll show them.

**(A/N) Sorry this one is a little short, I spent a while trying to think of something excited and dramatic to happen, but I couldn't. Well, review and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	19. District 9 Girl Reaping

**I just wanted to say that I am so excited for tomorrow, I hope you like them. After you read them all tomorrow, pm or review (if that's legal) which character is your favorite, and that will have a big impact on who wins! Anyways, enjoy! **

Ellen Paige- District Nine

I walk to school with my head up. Tall and proud. With Ariadne by my side, I feel as if I am the queen. On the outside at least. On the inside, I'm hoping no one stares at my scars. I hope no one notices my flaws and imperfections. There's a reason I'm one of the only people in district nine who constantly wear long sleeves. I'm hiding my childhood scars.

When I was younger, say twelve or so, my parents started to abuse me. They were fighting a lot and they took it out by hitting me and beating me up. It was getting worse and worse till Adriane noticed. She got her parents to take me in as one of their own. It's just the four of us and they've done as much as they can to make me feel like I belong. But I just don't. I don't belong and I know that. But, I don't need to show that I care.

I work up this calculating and snobby persona, but on the inside I'm just another lost seventeen years old in district nine.

In school in the hallways, people push themselves out of my path so they don't get in my way. I've done good job acting intimidating. I yell at people, push them into lockers; one could almost call me a bully. It's not that fun, but I don't want anyone thinking that I'm weak.

I go to all my classes. Some of them can actually be a little interesting. You can tell that everyone is nervous for the reaping tomorrow. I am too, but I keep it on the inside.

After all the classes are over I go to Ariadne's last classroom. Her teacher is keeping their class a little late. I roll my eyes and stand at the doorway till he dismisses them. As soon as he lets them go, I head in and go to Ariadne. It's so awkward standing alone in the hallways. I don't want anyone thinking I don't have any friends. She's talking with some fourteen year old. Why he's in here, I have no idea. I push him out of the way.

"Hey! I was standing there!" he says.

"I know, and now I am," I say dismissively.

I start to talk to Ariadne, and that annoying little pipsqueak pops up again. "As I was saying, Ariadne…"

I flip my platinum blonde hair at him and pull Ariadne out into the hallway. Luckily, this kid finds some of his own friends and goes off with them.

We walk home together and neither of us mentions him. I'd totally forgotten about him till the next day.

-Reaping

"Our girl tribute this year will be… Ellen Paige!" the escort's voice rings out around the audience.

I take a quick breath, and then recollect myself. I wipe any emotion from my face and try to walk up to the stage, flawlessly. I imagine myself as a career tribute, someone who volunteered being happy as could be that they were picked. That's not me. But maybe that can be what I'm pretending to be. My whole life has been a lie, a cover up, just so I can seem as flawless as possible. It's time to keep up this lie. It's time to kick it up a notch.

I look out at the crowd. There are so many people, how did I out of all of them get picked? "Is there any eligible girl who would like to volunteer for Ellen Paige?" Asks the escort.

It's as silent as a graveyard, beside from the relieved sighs of some of the luckier girls. No volunteers, now it's one hundred percent sure that I'm going into the games.

The escort goes over to pick the boy tribute. I hope it's some weak little kid I can kill easily. Oh crap, I'm going to have to kill people! Unless I want them to kill me…

"Bryan Muir."

After a few seconds of silence, a wail rings out from the fourteen year old boy section. It's that one kid who was talking to Ariadne yesterday. He collapses on the ground crying. He's embarrassing himself, and me. The peacekeepers have to drag him up to the stage. He recollects himself so he's only whimpering.

There are no volunteers for him either. "Shake hands, tributes of district nine!"

I reach out and grab his slightly sweaty hand. He keeps whimpering, but as the cameras pan out he gives me a quick smile and a wink. What?

-Goodbyes

Ariadne walks into the room with her arms wide open. I run into them, and she hugs me tightly. We are like sisters. No matter how good I am at acting confident and proud, she knows that's all fake. She knows me better than anyone.

"You can do this. You're good with traps, you can make good strategies, and you are pretty decent with a sword," she consoles me.

"No," I say quietly, because if I get much louder I'll start crying. "I can't. I'm going to die."

She hugs me tighter. "The boy, the one you were talking with yesterday. Did he seem like he could handle this? What did he tell you?" I ask, hoping a little information on my fellow tribute would give me a tiny edge.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry. He didn't seem that dramatic and weak, but I don't know. He was nice, if that helps."

Yes Ariadne, knowing he was nice will help a lot.

The peacekeeper opens the door and she squeezes my shoulder. "Bye Ellen. Take this in the arena with you."

She puts a necklace in my hand. It has a black widow sketch on the one bead. It's beautiful. I love spiders. I wipe the tears out of my eye. This is going to be a terrible couple of weeks.

**(A/N) This one had like two personalities almost. Hmm, she's cool though! Review!**


	20. District 7 Boy-District 11 Reaping

**Okay, here is the first of all the ones I'm going to post today. I may not get them all up, but I'll try! And I'm not going to do any authors notes or anything, so I'll just say everything here. Review on every one because that will make me happy! **** Also, after you read them all come back and pm me which one is your favorite and why you think they should win. You can review that but I would rather be private messaged. If you like this story, go check out my others ones. Preferably the one about Rue because if I don't get some feedback, I'm going to take it down. Okay, this has been long enough, now for the reaping! By the way, Bryan's brother is autistic.  
**

Bryan Muir- District Nine

"Ethan, please come out of there," I beg again.

My little brother Ethan is a little different from most kids his age. We can't ask a doctor because that's too expensive, but he has some sort of mental disorder. Right now he's locked himself in his room and won't come out. He needs to eat his breakfast so he can go to school, but he won't. I accidently messed something up in his routine and now he's upset with me.

My friend Dare comes and knocks on the door. We usually walk to school together. I tell Spencer, my other little brother who is all ready to go to school, to open the door. "Come on man, let's go," Dare says to me. "We can't be late today or Mrs. McOnal will kill us!"

"Hold on, Ethan is a little upset," I say.

"I know how to not make him upset."

Dare pushes the door open and forces Ethan to come out. He stands over him as he eats, then pushes him out the door. "Come on," he says, gesturing out the door for me to follow.

Dare is not sympathetic in the least bit. He is really forceful too. But he's pretty cool. After we drop Ethan and Spencer off, we have to run to get to our classes. It isn't too far, but I didn't have any of my medicine this morning and my asthma starts acting up. I have to go to the school "nurse," who really just decides whether or not kids go home or stay at school when they're sick.

I visit her a lot and I just sit in that room till I can breathe again. She grunts her hello when I walk in and take my regular seat. Today it's really bad. It takes me almost an hour before I'm breathing normally again. Even then I just stay till lunch so I don't have to go to class.

At lunch, I'm sitting there with all my friends and Mr. Dull comes. "Bryan, I heard your asthma was acting up this morning, so if it's okay with your last class teacher, I need you to come to my class last period. It's highly important."

"Um, okay," I say.

Once he leaves I ask my friends, "What did you do in his class that's so important?"

"He lectured us all period," Jet says.

I groan. He is so boring.

The lecture is on the most boring thing known to man- different types of scythes used to cut grain. Apparently if you use one that's too old you could give all of Panem that eats that a small headache. Who knew?

I didn't recognize anyone in the whole class. Most likely because they are all seventeen year olds when I am only fourteen. The girl I'm sitting next to looks like she's about to fall asleep. I dramatically roll my eyes at Mr. Dull and yawn. She giggles. The rest of the class we pass notes and laugh at each other.

After he finally dismisses us really late, I say, "What a lecture, huh?"

"Yeah, that was terrible. I'm glad it's over now," she says back.

Someone comes and pushes me out of the way. "Hey! I was standing there!" I say.

"I know, and now I am," the newcomer says dismissively.

She's obviously Ariadne's friend. Well now I am too. Kind of, almost, I don't really care but I don't like being pushed out of the way.

She starts to talk to Ariadne, but I pop back in. "As I was saying, Ariadne…"

She flips her platinum blonde hair at me and pulls Ariadne out into the hallway. Here I just find some of my other friends and go off with them.

-Reaping

My friends and I are joking around while the escort is drawing the girl's name. It's that girl from yesterday, which serves her right. I smirk up at her. Then it's time to draw the boy. "Bryan Muir."

What do I do? My mind goes on overdrive and instantly I think of the first tactic I can- play weak. I let out a wail then collapse on the ground, crying. I stay here and the peacekeepers come and pick me up and carry me, setting me down next to Ellen. I soften up to a whisper and go to shake her hand. I wink and smile a little at her just to ease up the tension. She looks confused. She can be confused if she wants to.

-Goodbyes

I had barely gotten into the room in the Justice Building when Ethan comes running in bawling. He is followed by my parents and Spencer, who are both out of breath. Mom and dad both look sad, but not as sad as Ethan. And Spencer is just oblivious, how could he know what is happening? How could you tell a six year old about this?

Ethan is hanging on to my legs. "NO! You can't go! You're going to die!" he wails.

"Ethan!" Mom and dad both scold.

Now mom looks like she's about to cry. I'm almost about to also. "Now, Ethan, I'll try as hard I can to get home, but if I don't, I need you to do a couple of things for me. Try to be real good for mom and dad. Do whatever they tell you to. And be nice to Spencer, okay?"

The peacekeepers come in. Its funny how quick time can go by when you don't want it to.

But Ethan won't go. I try to push him away, but he just won't leave. He's sobbing hysterically. Then the peacekeepers try to move him. He attacks one. Then the other pulls out his gun and shoots him, right in the head.

Keena Foster- District Ten

"Keena, Keena! Grandmother is here to visit!" My little sister Adiva says excitedly.

Adiva gets way too excited about Bena visiting. Adiva calls her grandma, I call her Bena. You can't exactly call someone grandma if they're letting you slave away in an orphanage. I hear Milada snort from the bunk on top of my bed. She thinks Bena is just as ridiculous as I do.

Adiva takes my hand and pulls me out to the main hallway of the orphanage, where Bena is. Once a week or so, Bena comes to see us and brings us to her house for a little visit. She loves us, but not enough to take us in with her.

We walk on the familiar run down road to the square, then to the Victor's Village. Adiva is pulling on her hand. She loves how fancy Bena's house is. I do too, but I would never tell her that. I'm kind of one to hold grudges.

Adiva and Bena sit on the couch and I sit in a chair. Bena tells us one of the stories from when she participated in the Hunger Games. I tune them out, as always, and remember when this house used to be a safe house, a refuge. When we spent the night here with Bena I wouldn't have to worry about dad cutting me or Adiva. Until he killed mom and Bena wouldn't take us. Then we had to go into the orphanage. They don't cut us, but they work us to death and hit us.

Coming here always makes me sad. And jealous. I have to admit there's some of that too. The chairs are covered with a soft white material. There's a giant crystal chandelier in the hallway and what must be one million rooms. It's amazing.

"Keena, keep in mind if you ever go to the games that edible plants often have-"

"I know Bena, you've told me a million times. And I don't really care."

She nods in disapproval. "Well," I say. "It's been fun, but we really should be getting back to the orphanage soon."

I drag Adiva away. We go home and I let Adiva play with the other kids. I go back to my room. The orphanage is fairly empty, which I guess is a good thing. I share a small room with Adiva and my friend named Milada. We're kind of close, but not super.

I sit down on my bed and almost fall asleep in this little time of peace, until I hear Adiva scream.

I fall out of the bed and burst out of the room. The orphanage leader has Adiva on his lap and a paddle. This can only mean one thing. "No!" I scream. "Hit me instead!"

This isn't such a very odd thing of me to do. Whenever Adiva gets in trouble, I take the paddles for her. Even when we were with dad, I would still take the cuts.

"Aren't you a little old for a whooping?" asks the orphanage director. "No? Fine, as long as someone gets whooped. She broke the window, so that's fifteen."

Fifteen isn't too many. I can still sit down, barely.

There is no dinner for the older kids tonight. There isn't enough money for everyone to eat every night, so every other night the older kids don't eat. The seventeen year olds are still tending the cattle. The seventeen year olds are just old enough to have jobs, but by law can't leave till they're eighteen. My best friend is a seventeen year old. His name is Jed. And I may or may not have a ginormous crush on him.

Every night, we meet out in the cattle fields at midnight. We never see each other except for this time. We have to sneak out though, but I don't care. I would get caught and punished a thousand times for him. It may sound corny but it's true.

I open the window and run off into the night. He's already there when I get there, lying back staring at the stars. I try to get down with him, but I forgot about my whooping and it hurts. He laughs. "What did you do this time troublemaker?"

"Adiva broke a window," I say.

He stops laughing. He doesn't say anything. We just stare at the stars for a while. "I'm turning eighteen in a few days."

"I know."

"Then I'm moving out."

"Yeah."

"Do you and Adiva want to live with me?"

We can leave. We could finally be free and Adiva could finish growing up in more safety. "Yes, yes, yes!" I say.

"I'll file up for adoption."

I smile at him. "There's something else I needed to tell you," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"I- never mind."

He seems tense. And confused. "No, tell me."

"I… I like you."

Does this mean what I think it means? "You, like me? I like you to, I mean we are friends."

I want to be sure before I embarrass myself. "No, like more than a friend, like, I… Ugh," he groans. "I have a crush on you, I guess you could say."

I stare at him in silence for a little while. "Gosh, I never should have said that. Now everything's going to be all awkward and I'm-"

I cut him off with a quick kiss. "Huhuh. What?" he says.

"You talk too much," I say, and pull his face closer to mine.

This time he kissed me back.

-Goodbyes **(A/N) I skipped her reaping because it was going to be the same as everyone else's.)**

How could I be reaped? Just as I was happy for one moment! Life sucks, and now I'm going to die.

Do I think spending all last night kissing him was inappropriate? Yes, extremely so. Would I do it again? Definitely.

But now it doesn't matter anymore. I need to win this for Adiva. Then she can live in a big house all for her own. And mine. And maybe Jed one day. But first I have to win. I can do some things. I wish I had listened to Bena more! I have some skills, but only a few, will they be enough to survive on?

Adiva and Bena come in. Bena was watching Adiva while I was about to be reaped. Adiva comes up and hugs me. "Goodbye honey," I say.

"Bye," she says back.

"Jed said last night that when he moved out he was going to adopt us. Now I'm sure he's still going to adopt you. When I die-"

"No but you can't die!" she wailed. "Who will take the paddle for me? Who will sing mommy's song?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm probably going to die. I love you," I say.

She doesn't argue any further because she knows it's true. When it's time for them to go, Bena says, "Goodbye Keena."

And those were the last words I would ever hear my grandmother say. As soon as they were out Jed busted in. He grabbed my arm. "You can do this. I swear, you have to do this."

"Adiva, you have to still adopt her!"

"Definitely."

Then we kiss more. It's tragic that we secretly loved each other for all our lives, and when we finally get the courage to speak up I have to die.

Xenon Eltron- District Ten

"Get up Xenon!" my dad calls up to me for the one hundredth time.

He can call as much as he wants, I don't have to go tend the cattle with him according to law, so I ain't going.

He comes up and slams open the door. "Xenon Eltron you come out here right now or I will make you."

I raise my eyebrow. I love my father, but I have better things to do and no one can force me to do anything. I get up and stand in front of him. I'm at least seven inches taller than him and about twice as burly. I snarl at him and he backs away, angry.

I am a very stubborn person. Once I have my mind set on something, there' s nothing anyone can do to change. Even though bad things happen because of that, I can't help it.

_I'm eight years old and I'm with my dad watching bulls and cows in the pasture. Then one of the bigger bulls attacked this tiny calf. It killed the calf, leaving a bloody mess. My dad sighed, not shocked. I was shocked. Why would something attack such a defenseless creature? I was boiling over in anger. I stupidly decided to go attack the bull._

_I charged it, and at first it was surprised and buckled a little under the force of me knocking into it. Then the chaos broke loose._

_It started jumping around, trying to squash me under its hooves. I could hear my dad yelling. Then I saw a horn. It poked my eyeball and pulled it out. With my other eye I could see the lone eyeball on the bull's horn. I passed out._

This was the only time I've ever passed out. This is why I have scars all over my body and this is why I have my eye patch. I'm sure the capitol could replace it, but why would they want too.

Just thinking of this experience makes me want to follow my father's orders. So I do. He still hasn't gotten that far. I run to catch up with him and go to work with him.

-Reaping

I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept having these dreams where I got into the games. I'm usually not scared for the reaping at all. Weird.

I lollygag in getting up and dressed. The reaping isn't for a few hours, so I have time to kill before then. And since I don't have any friends to hang out with, I might as well take my time getting ready.

I don't usually spend much time on my hair, because it's typical Mohawk style isn't very demanding. But I brush it, and brush it again, and again. Then I go get on some random shirt and pair of pants. Then I find my shoes, unlace them, relace them, tie them, double knot, triple knot, quadruple knot them.

Then I mosey on downstairs and grab the breakfast my mom and dad have set out. I eat it slowly, savoring every nasty bite of my tessera bread. It's disgusting, as always, but it's all we have. We aren't the poorest people in the district, but we aren't anywhere close to being the richest.

"You are being slow today boy," my mother says. "Hurry it up, because at the rate you're going you won't be at the reaping till the 69th Hunger Games."

I sigh. I'm torn between not being faster, because I don't like it when others tell me what to do, and going faster, because being late for the reaping means severe punishments. Punishments that are just as bad as my eye getting poked out.

I compromise by going a little faster. Even so, I just get there in time to see the mayor sitting down after reading the Treaty of Treason. Then the bubbly escort pops up and goes to pick the girl for our district. "The girl tribute will be Keena Foster!"

Some fifteen year old girl goes up to the stage. Not much competition for anyone, really. She seems to be from the orphanage maybe, or just from a rough home. She has scars and cuts and slap marks. She's super skinny. From the seventeen year old section just in front of us, I hear some guy cussing and spitting. Who knows.

Now it's time for the thing I've been waiting for, who is the boy tribute? If it were me, I almost sort of kind of have a plan. I'm so big and muscular I would probably act like one of the trained volunteers from districts one, two, and four. I don't know if they would let me in their alliance or if I would have to make my own or-"Xenon Eltron!" I hear from the stage.

I glance around for a second, confused. But then reality and panic kick in. I just got reaped for the Hunger Games.

-Goodbyes

The only people that I would expect to come to say goodbye to me are my mother and father. And that was correct. But I did value this little time with my loved ones. They didn't say any comforting words or give any advice. They were still probably contemplating on whether or not I could survive, just as I was.

I have a pretty good shot at it. I'm fairly strong and can handle a few weapons. I'm not afraid to kill any of the older tributes. The only problem is I don't like killing younger children. They are always so defenseless. It makes me think of that bull hurting that little calf.

I have to win though, I don't know why. I just don't want to die. Well, no one wants to die but I am willing to do more than most to ensure my well-being. I can do this, maybe.

Amber Miles- District Eleven

"Ready, set… Go!" my identical sister Hannah yells.

And the race begins. First one all the way around the lake wins. Every time Hannah comes to the lake with Billy and I, we have a swimming race because we can actually have a judge. I'm in the lead as we come down the final stretch. Then someone lifts me out of the water by my ankle and throws me across the lake.

I come out of the water sputtering and coughing. "I win! I win!" Billy chants excitedly.

"Cheater! No fair! I call for a rematch!" I say back demandingly.

"No time, it's almost dinner. And you know how upset dad gets when we're late Amber," my sister says, talking to me like I'm our pet cat Tiger.

I roll my eyes. "Fine mom," I say back. "Bye Billy!" I wave to him.

Hannah is the sensible one who always follows the rules and is the perfect little angel. I follow the rules too, most of the time, but I'm less serious and open to fun.

"Bye Amber! Bye Hannah!" Billy says back.

Hannah sighs longingly. Then she slaps her hand over her mouth and tries to pass it off as a cough. I look at her and raise my eyebrows. Since we are identical twins, I know everything about her and what she would most likely do in any situation. At least I thought so. "Is there anything you'd like to share Hannah?" I ask.

"Haha, um no. Why… what?" she says.

"You are such a bad liar. Spill it," I demand.

" I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I raise my eyebrows again. "Okay fine, I don't want to lie. I may have a teeny little crush on your friend. "

I do an overly dramatic gasp and say, "Oh la la." And then I wink.

She pushes me playfully. We get along so well. When we get home dad and our brother Damon are already sitting at the table. "Where have you been young ladies?"

"We were at the lake, like always. Why are you home so early?" Hannah asks.

"I told Amber since that the planting season is over now, we would be coming home early once a week. And I specifically said that you needed to be back early so we could eat!" Dad yells at me.

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot," I shrug.

"Amber! How could you forget something as important as this? " Hannah scolds, almost in tears.

My family is so overdramatic. And all this time Damon is just sitting there stuffing his face. I rub my forehead and start to eat my food. After we all eat, Damon says, "I think that since Amber made Hannah and herself be late that she should have to do the dishes."

"That is a great idea," my dad agrees.

So I end up doing the dishes. Stupid Damon, he just didn't want to do them himself. I try to pick up as many as I can at once, but I end up just dropping and breaking them all.

My dad came in and started yelling at me. Like always. Ever since mom died he has been so uptight. "I hate you!" I yell back. "I can never do anything good enough, can I? Hannah's always the perfect angel and I'm the freaking devil!"

I run out the door and keep running to the lake. I fall on the shore near the water. Maybe that was being too overdramatic, but it's so true. I'm so clumsy and I can't take anything seriously. Why do I even try?

-Reaping

The reaping is dull and boring. I'm still in my clothes from yesterday and I probably look like a mess, but I don't care. I am a mess. I don't even pay attention in the reaping till I hear my name being called out. I look around for whoever was wanting me, and he was on the stage. I just got reaped to be in the Hunger Games.

-Goodbyes

My mood over the last fifteen minutes had changed from angry and frusturated to terrified and sad. I'm going to die in these games. I have no advantages over anyone. Unless you count sort of knowing edible plants to eat. I don't because if you can't fight to keep yourself alive, those plants won't do you any good.

My first visitor is Billy. How he beat my family, I don't know. Maybe they aren't coming at all.

He doesn't try to console me or hug me, he just lets me talk. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die!" I yell, grabbing his forearms.

"Not necessarily," he says.

"How is there any way someone's not going to kill me? I'm going to die in the bloodbath!"

"No, you aren't. What if the whole arena is a giant sea and you have to swim longer than all the others to survive?"

I raise my eyebrows. "That's not going to happen, and I'm not that good of a swimmer."

He frowns. "Here, take this with you in the arena. It will give you hope. I'm going now, so you can see your family. Bye."

Hannah comes in crying, dad looks sad, and Damon still has that same dumb look on his face. "I'm so sorry. I don't hate you, I love you all so much."

Hannah starts wailing and screaming. It's ridiculoiusly overdramatic, but is about to make me start crying too. We all do a group hug and stay like that until the peacekeepers tell us or time is up. I look down at the thing Billy gave me. It's a ring, with some sort of fish or something on it. I'll have to ask what it is when I get to the capitol.

Miles Taylor- District Eleven

_Morris is all alone walking in the forest, or at least he thinks so. Little does he know that behind him are the two career tributes that will painfully and brutally end his life. I tell him to run, but he can't hear me. He's in the arena some where in Panem, and I'm just watching him on television. One of the career tributes stalking him jumps him, knocking him on to the ground. Then he takes all of Morris's weapons._

_His buddy comes out into view of Morris now, with a sinister smile on his face. "We haven't given the audience a bloody kill in a while," he says._

_Morris is trying to escape, but alas he falls just a little bit short of being strong enough._

"_Let's do it," the first one says. "I'll give you the honors."_

_The second boy pulled out a giant knife. Morris was struggling. He slashed Morris's face. Then he cut all his skin off, chunk by chunk. Morris eventually stopped struggling and just lyed there taking it in. "Why aren't you screaming?" he asked menancling. "Scream!"_

_He kicked what used to be Morris's face. Morris let out a little groan of agony. Then they stab him a couple more times in unimportant areas just to inflict the pain. Then they walked away to let him die._

That was five years ago. I was reaped for the 63rd annual hunger games and Morris, my older (now deceased) brother, volunteered for me. Then he got to fourth place before they killed him. The careers. They are merciless and vile. Just like the capitol. The whole Hunger Games is demeaning and terrible. I hate it all. But I can't say anything about it or I will die. And my family may die too. That would make Morris's death be all in vain.

-Reaping

I examine myself in the mirror. The black sweater and jeans my mom picked out for me are pretty comfortable and don't seem to itchy. I hate dressing up for these kinds of things, so my mom helps me pick out the least dressy things I have. I'm not very fashionable either.

I'm going out early to hang out with my friends Jimmy Smith and Nick Davis. The only thing I like about reaping day is being able to not have school and get to hang out with my friends.

Matt, my little brother, isn't very nervous, considering it is first year eligible to be reaped. He only has his name in there once, we don't want another repeat of Morris (I had a lot of tessera).

I pat him on the head and wish him good luck. Then I go out to where my friends and I previously arranged to meet. They are doing our favorite pastime- wrestling.

When we wrestle, no one gets hurt, we just do it for the sake of it. It could come in handy as training for if we ever had to go into the games. I join in with them and we wrestle till the reaping starts. Then we head over and start being quiet.

I can't help but wonder what career tributes have already been reaped. I wonder what their strategies are. I wonder which one of them will win. I wonder who will have the pleasure of killing the rest.

The female tribute is Amber Miles. She's different than what most people here look like. She has light skin and blonde hair. I am like all the rest of the people in my district, dark skinned and dark haired.

I barely have time to pray that the male tribute isn't someone I know before I find out it's my little brother.

-Goodbyes

I'm glad I'm the one sitting in this room waiting for visitors rather than Matt. I'm taking on the family tradition of volunteering for your twelve year old brother. Hopefully I won't keep up the tradition of dying while doing so.

Maybe it isn't all bad though. I can be the one with the pleasure of killing the careers. I can torture them like they did my older brother. There can still be vengeance!

My family walks in, Matt still looking shaken and surprised. "Th- thanks Miles," he stutters.

"No biggie bro," I say, trying to act unscared and relaxed.

I wasn't to scared, but I was a little bit. I didn't want any of them to be scared too. My little sister Samantha came up and grabbed my leg. "Momma said you were going somewhere. Where are you going?"

Sam is just the cutest little thing. She and I are incredibly close. "I'm going away," I say.

You can't really tell a five year old you are about to go off and play a game where you die and kill people. She won't understand what it means anyways, she's still at that age where everyone will grow up and have a happy ending. "Where is away?" she asks.

Gosh, she's persistant. "The capitol," I say.

Her face lights up. "Ooh, the capitol with the pretty stuff? Will you bring me something pretty? Please!" she begs.

I nod. You can't say no to such a cute face.


	21. District Twelve Reaping

Iris Meadows- district Twelve

-Reaping

When light shines through your window so beautifully in the morning, it's hard not to feel happy on such a pretty day. Even if it is the reaping day.

It's so early and quiet, the sun is just rising. I climb up to the roof to catch a better view. I can't help but sigh at the magnificent sight. Today is going to be a great day. And then I remembered I have my first reaping today.

I'm scared, really scared. If I get reaped into the games, there is no chance that I will win. I'm so small and tiny and only twelve. Twelve year olds usually don't win the games, and being from district twelve won't help either.

I stay up on the roof for a while, looking at all the beautiful scenery. Up here, just above all the coal dust and grime, it's so pretty. I stay up on the roof until the sun is almost overhead. When I'm thinking I often lose track of time.

I slowly climb down the small tree next to out house. When dad died a few years ago, my older sister Lily and I planted this tree when it was just a sapling. It's getting bigger now.

When I go back inside, I find that my sister and brothers are already up and ready for the reaping. They don't have to get too fancied up because they aren't of reaping age. I'm the youngest in the family by eight years.

I go and bathe off a bit and my mom helps me get dressed and do my hair. I'm wearing a green dress which is a muted shade of my eyes. It was my Lily's dress from when she was younger than me. But still it is giant. It Mom pulls my mousey brown hair up into a tight bun.

In the mirror I look so scrawny and tiny. But when I run somewhere or do something to work my muscles, I feel like I can do anything. Obviously, I'm still scrawny and tiny and weak, but in a world full of negativity, just being positive a bit can brighten someone's day. Typically it's my own but, you never know.

My stomach is full of charging beast. Some people say when they are nervous they get butterflies in their stomach, but that makes no sense. Butterflies are so dainty and pretty, they could never hurt a thing. This feeling is making me feel like I'm going to puke, this is not a butterfly.

"Are you nervous?" asks my brother Rivers.

I nod. "I was nervous too on my first reaping. It only gets worse because you know you have more chances with every year you get older," says my other oldest brother Cavern.

"Oh yeah," Rivers chimes in. "On my eighteen reaping I was freaking out. Do you remember? Probably not."

"Rivers! Cavern! Stop, you're making her turn green!" Lily scolds.

She's right, presently I am probably as green as my dress. "We are just trying to reassure her that she has nothing to be nervous about now, most likely she won't get reaped till later," Rivers replies, trying to sound helpful.

Now I start hyperventilating. Lily comes and hugs me and shoots the boys a look. Then mom tells them to stop acting childish and we need to go. Suddenly I remember my best friend Jacinta and I were supposed to meet an hour before the reaping. That was almost thirty minutes ago!

I run to right outside the square where we prearranged to meet. She's standing there, tapping her toes. She loathes it when people are late, and she herself is the most punctual person I know. She's never a minute early, never a minute late. I don't know how she does it.

"Iris! Where were you?" Jacinda says angrily.

"Sorry, I was caught up at home and forgot," I say sheepishly.

She rolls her eyes and mutters something unintelligible under her breath. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing. Come now, we need to give them our blood samples."

I must look pretty surprised and scared. "Don't worry honey, it doesn't hurt," she assures me.

Jacinda is fourteen, so she's the expert on the reapings. She promised to help me, even though she can't stand by me during the real thing. "Do you think I'll be picked?" I ask.

"How much tessera did you have?" she asks back.

"I have six entries," I say.

I hate the tessera system, it gives the poor people the worst of luck.

"Nah, you won't get picked," she says confidently.

"How much do you have?" I ask.

"Eleven," she whispers.

That's not so much, but it's more than the richer people have to take when they're eighteen. It is sickening, sorry to be so negative but it is.

We go and she shows me where to sit with the rest of the twelve-year-old girls. We are in the back since we have a lesser chance of being picked. I feel bad for the older kids.

Once I get settled in, the mayor comes up and says the Treaty of Treason. I didn't get it when I was younger, but now I understand it better. Not completely, just better.

Then the escort comes. I think that capitol people are so weird. They're just so careless and (for lack of better words) stupid. They spend all their time and money getting their skin dyed and adding enhancements to their bodies while what little money we have goes to trying to survive. When they fail it means their newest surgery didn't make such an obvious change. When we fail, we or our family die.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be every in your favor!" she says.

I'm all for chipperness and positivity, but this is an overload. People dying isn't something to be chipper about.

"Let's go women first," she says, like anyone would do it any differently. "Iris Meadows!"  
The name rings among the silent crowd. It's my name.

Raven Justus- District Twelve

Back roads are good roads. Any way around having to see too many people is the way I want to go. I'm a loner. Some people call me reclusive and a freak. I call myself selectively social.

I have my reasons too. I don't want anyone to know what's wrong with me or else they will make fun of me. I'll just be the laughing-stock of everyone. People can be mean. No one bullies me now, but if they knew what's wrong with me they would.

I'm about halfway home when I hear a familiar voice calling out my name. This can't be anything good. "Hey, Raven! Wait up!"

I turn around. It's Europa Huley. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. Well I'm sure maybe someone is more beautiful, but I don't see any other girls. She's breath taking gorgeous, she's so nice and caring, she's brilliant, hilarious, talented, and amazing.

She jogs up to me. "How's it going?" She asks.

"Me? Oh, yeah, it's going, it's going good." Oh gosh I sound like such an idiot.

She smiles that bright amazing smile. "Why do you take the back roads? I thought they would be a lot faster, but they really aren't."

"I, um, I don't know. Fewer people?" I stutter out.

"That's true. I guess in the silence you really have time to think."

"Yeah," I sigh. Little did she know most that time I'm thinking about her.

"Well, I don't like too much quiet. That's why I came to talk to you."

Pang to the chest. She came to talk to me because it was too… quiet. Not because she was interested in me or anything.

"You seem pretty cool. We should hang out some time."

"Yeah, that'd be fun," I say, attempting to play it cool.

"How about tomorrow morning before the reaping?"

"Sure."

Then I flip my hair back, like I've seen other guys do. She stares at my eye for a few seconds. Darn it, I forgot. I have two different color eyes. One is oddly magenta. The other is a dull gray. Usually I cover the messed up eye with my hair, but today I forgot. She nods. " See you tomorrow." Then she walks away.

In hindsight, I'd say I did pretty well.

-Reaping

I get up super early. I am so excited. I have a date/ not date with Europa. She didn't specify which, but I'm thinking that the latter is the case. But if we really hit things off like we did in my dreams last night, there will be plenty of dates.

I take extreme caution in getting ready. I take extreme extreme caution in making sure my hair is covering my weird eye. She's probably weirded out enough already by me, I don't want to add even more to it.

As soon as it is ten till noon, when I think she wanted to meet at noon, I leave. I run at first, but because of my chronic disease I can't run long. So I take a break then continue. I have had a crush on Europa for like, ever. Since we were nine and we were all outside. They were all playing a game and she asked me if I wanted to then taught me how. I had a tiny crush on her, and things have snowballed from there.

I wait just outside the square where the reaping is held. She's a merchant daughter, so she lives and usually hangs out in the town square. I wait. And wait. After about half an hour, I go looking for her. I start looking in all the shops. Then I go to the back of them. When I get to the textiles shop, I find her.

She's making out with Hake Shelley.

Hake is one of the most popular boys in the school. He's tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten with him yet. Europa hasn't ever dated him. she's dated plenty of other guys, but I should have known it was just a matter of time before she started on him. they've been close ever since we were all little kids. When a boy and a girl are such best friends, it's inevitable that one falls for the other or they both fall for each other.

They are so wrapped up in each other, they don't even notice me. Good; I don't want to talk to either of them. It's not fair, I've been after this girl longer than he has.

I leave for the reaping heart-broken. Most of Europa's relationships don't last too long, but I have a dreadful feeling that this one will.

There isn't anything that I can do but hope and dream now. I can't believe I actually thought that someone like her could actually love someone like me. She has no idea. She doesn't even know me. I know her though. I'm not a stalker, I just… pay attention.

I'm not paying attention now though. I look up just to glance at the girl tribute. Some twelve-year-old girl named Lily or Daisy or some other flower name.

Then I hear my name. Everyone looks at me. The people on the stage looked at me. I was reaped. I go up to the stage. First I get heartbroken by the only girl I have ever been in love with. Then I receive an almost positive death sentence. What a day.

I try to keep my hopes up. I could always get lucky and pull something out of my sleeve. Then Europa would have to love me, because I am a victor.

**(A/N) Sorry! I would have put this one up yesterday but I ran into some complications. Now I have tributes done so it's time to party! Yay!**


	22. A Weak Link

**I'm sorry I haven't written one in a while; I've been really busy and probably will continue to be for the next week or so, so don't count on more than one or two a week for the next two weeks. Sorry! Anyways, I have a poll now on my bio for which tribute you want to win so vote! As of right now I'm planning on doing a train chapter for each district, a chapter from a capitolite's point of the opening ceremonies and possibly the interviews, and a gamemaker's perspective of the private training sessions. Once all that pesky business is out of the way, we can start the real fun! **

POV- Annabelle Carlisle

The train is big and spacious and quite grand. But it's all too urbanized for me. The sleek and modern materials make my sickness act up, as if I was actually near the factories they came from. That's why we moved out into the country, away from the factories that make me sick.

I'm starting to regret my decision of volunteering now. Maybe Shimy would have been better in this position. Especially since my district partner is so big and scary looking. I should at least try to befriend him so I'm not one of his primary targets. "Hi, my name's Annabelle, obviously. You can call me Anna," I say stretching out my hand for a shake.

He glances at it and looks away. "What are you supposed to be?" He asks rudely.

In district one, we are ruthless and cruel, but we don't go so far as to insult our allies. "Well," I say taken aback. "I'm supposed to be your district partner. You know your ally."

He snorts. "I'm not going to ally with some twelve year old stupid enough to think they have a chance at this."

"Hey! I'm fifteen, no twelve and I am not-"I start to argue.

"Tributes come on now, no fighting. One of the things that kept me alive in my games was my allies. Even if you don't get along, you could save each other's lives. The more allies you have the better. Especially you girl, you don't look to strong," says one of our mentors, Troy.

I give him my death glare. "Now, don't you be glaring at him missy, you volunteered for yourself, it's not our fault you aren't at your peak in physical awareness yet. Anyways, I'm going to be your mentor Anna, while Troy will mentor Savues. My name is Polyester, but you can call me Poly," says the other mentor that apparently is mine.

"Right now I think the reaping is happening at district five. We could go ahead and watch it now if you guys want," suggests Troy.

We both shrug. "Okay, well Poly and I have some stuff to go over. You kids go watch and learn more about each other," he says.

I sigh and follow Savues into another room on the train. This thing is gigantic.

POV- Savues Tilling

The little girl follows me into the room which I'm hoping has a television. I'm in luck. I really can't afford to look stupid right now that could ruin everything. I can't believe she's my district partner! She's so annoying and puny. Granted, she's bigger than Dreer, but I could snap her neck in a matter of seconds.

The district five tributes are a little weird. There is a volunteer this year. He looks strong. His name is Alex, Al, something like that. "Troy said we should be getting to know each other," she says.

I can tell right now she's one of those preppy goody goodies. They annoy me to high Heaven! It wouldn't annoy me if Dreer's sister was one of those girls though.

"What do you want to know about me then?" I ask annoyed.

"Why did you volunteer?" she fires back quickly.

"Because I wanted to," I say, with some amount of obviousness in my voice.

After a few moments of silence, she speaks up. "Do you want to know why I volunteered?"

I give her a weird look. "Sure, why?" I say, without a hint of caring in my voice.

"Did you know how much of the environment the capitol forces us to destroy? We cut down trees and kill animals. It's disgusting. If I could win this thing, or maybe even just have a chance to say something about it in my interview, I could bring so much awareness to them. I could enlighten them. They aren't unreasonable people," she says.

She must have been planning to say that for a while. "You're not going to win. I am. End of story. I don't care if we are supposed to be allies or not. You're going to die, and as soon as it doesn't look suspicious, I'm going to be the one who does it."

POV- Annabelle

"You're not going to win. I am. End of story. I don't care if we are supposed to be allies or not. You're going to die, and as soon as it doesn't look suspicious, I'm going to be the one who does it."

The fact that he can say that without quavering or even changing his facial expression scares me. His whole aura scares me. It's that kind of tough aura that says, "Hey, I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to have fun."

I don't really like people like that. It's weird, considering most of the people in my district are like that, but they all just seem snotty and rude to me. I'm always the outlier though, so what do I know?

**(A/N) R&R**


End file.
